500 Days of Genesis
by The One and Only- Joey A.M
Summary: You would think i wouldn't be stupid enough to fall in love with my boss, well turns out that fate had a different plan. The diary of a secretary who falls in love with genesis. Genesis & OC
1. Chapter 1

**500 Days of Genesis**

**Disclaimer- I only own the OC, Joanna, anyone else belongs to Square Enix**

**A/N: This is inspired by Our World is Grey by XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsXx. She wrote 100 themes about Genesis and her own OC. 500 days of Genesis is kind of like that except it's more like 500 diary entries. That said, please review. It helps to know what you guys think. **

* * *

**Day 1-**

**Today I met my new boss. His name is Genesis Rhapsodos. I called him a moron.**

**Day 2- **

**Today was my first day as Genesis' secretary. It was boring and I ended up folding a bunch of paper. I also made friends with Angeal Hewley. I wish I was Angeal's secretary instead of Genesis'. At least he doesn't spend the entire day quoting a stupid play.**

**Day 3-**

**I hate stupid Genesis Rhapsodos! Because of him I was attacked by a bunch of fan girls. I told them how boring he is and how he spends his entire day quoting a play that's not even finished. They didn't listen. Really makes me doubt their sanity.**

**Day 4- **

**Genesis asked me what I thought about Loveless. I told him I thought it was stupid. The look on his face was priceless though; he looked like I had punched him. He then proceeded to tell me I had no taste in literature. It took all of my self restraint to not throw the goddamn book at him.**

**Day 5-**

**Angeal stopped by today. I told him about the argument I had with Genesis yesterday and guess what he did. He laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed and told me that I was lucky Genesis hadn't fired me. I told him that that was what I had been hoping for. **

**Day 6-**

**I met Sepheroth. I wonder what kind of shampoo he uses. I asked my dear boss Genesis and he responded by saying, doesn't everyone want to know.**

**Day 7-**

**I had fun at work today. Genesis got abducted by his fan club. I took the day off and went shopping. Have I mentioned I love those little fan girls?**

**Day 8-**

**Genesis came back. He shut himself up in his office and sulked. I asked him why he was so moody and he told me to shut up. I threatened to let his fan club into his office. Guess who won that argument.**

**Day 9-**

**Today Genesis decided to quote Loveless just to bug me. I resisted the urge to strangle him. I am very proud of myself for not killing him.**

**Day 10-**

**The greatest thing ever happened today! Genesis got sent on some mission and won't be around for a couple of days. No more Loveless quoting freak!**

**Day 12-**

**Today I heard absolutely no Loveless, good thing too because I had almost memorized the goddamned play. **

**Day 13-**

**I read a book today. It was about the fine line between love and hate. That's stupid. You can't love someone you hate. That would be like me falling in love with Mr. Loveless. It simply does not happen. Besides its pretty stupid to actually believe that, love and hate are opposites. **

**Now I'm thinking about how opposites attract opposites. Stupid book. **

**Day 14-**

**I found my copy of Loveless under my bed and I decided to read it. Needless to say it was as enjoyable as when Genesis quotes it. I threw the book in the trash.**

**Day 15-**

**Today I went shopping and I saw a red and black dress. Then I immediately thought about Genesis. Now here I am asking myself, why the fuck am I thinking about Genesis.**

**Day 16-**

**Mr. Loveless came back today. Never thought I'd say this but I had actually found myself missing him.**

**Day 17-**

**I read what I had written yesterday. I am beginning to doubt my sanity. If I ever say that I miss Genesis again, please send me to the loony bin.**

**Day 18-**

**Today I tested my aim on Genesis. I am proud to say I have perfect aim and have managed to successfully get Jell-O into a SOLDIER's hair. The look on his face was priceless, which is why I took pictures.**

**Day 19-**

**I told Angeal it was me who put Jell-O in Genesis hair. He said I had become his new heroine. Apparently no one has messed with Genesis' hair and lived.**

**Day 20-**

**Today Genesis got back at me. I got a pie in the face by one of his crazy little fan girls.**

**SCORE- **

**Me: 1**

**Genesis: 1**

**Day 21-**

**I decided to not give up and now Genesis is in for a surprise. His fan girls are at the office decorating it. To think it only cost me his phone number.**

**Day 22-**

**Wow. The fan girls did an awesome job. My personal favorite was the wall dedicated to Genesis. It had some pretty embarrassing pictures.**

**SCORE- **

**Me: 3- the look on Genesis face counts as two points**

**Genesis- 1**

**Day 23-**

**Genesis didn't come to work today. He-he, I guess that means I win!**

**Day 24-**

**Genesis came to work and every 3 minutes or so his phone would ring. Those fan girls are my new best friends.**

**Day 25-**

**Angeal asked me out to breakfast and I told him all about my little war with Genesis. He said that he was glad his friend had finally had a secretary that didn't fall head over heels for him. I started laughing. What could anyone possibly see in Genesis?**

**Day 26-**

**Angeal stopped by today to tell me that genesis would be hiding iin his office todsy since he was afaid that he was going to be bugged again. So I spent the entire dasy taking messages and reading a magazine. I learned something very interesting. Appartantly if you wanted a man out of your life you just had to say one of three things 1- I'm pregnant, 2- I want to marry you or 3- I'm in love with you. I laughed at the stupidity of that and then I threw it away.**

**Day 27-**

**Genesis called me to his office today. He asked me if I had anything to do with the fan girls finding out his phone number. **

**I lied like a pro. **

**Day 28-**

**Today Genesis won the war by a landslide, the dirty little cheater. **

**The stupid asshole called me to his office and then he started talking to me and saying all these things I didn't pay attention to. Then I noticed how close we were. The stupid bastard then goes and says, "Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?" He was so close to me that I could see that up close his blue eyes had tiny little hints of green. Then he started leaning towards me like he was going to kiss me. You would think I would have enough sense to pull away but let's not forget I was staring into his perfect eyes which were just plain hypnotic. Before I could do anything he kissed me. After that I just stood there like a complete idiot. I heard his voice. "I think that means I win." I nodded dumbly and by the time I had realized what had happened he had already left his office.**

**Stupid, stupid Genesis. Stupid little cheater!**

**Day 29-**

**Genesis is an evil little scum bag. I shall say no more. I'm still furious about yesterday. It's not fair what he did. I told asked Angeal if he could beat up Genesis for me, seeing as they share an apartment and all but Angeal laughed and told me that Genesis really mean what he said. Yeah right. He also told me that I should be glad that Genesis likes me.**

**I told him to tell it to someone who cares and that if he wasn't going to beat him up for me then I'd just have to do it myself.**

**Day 30-**

**Today Genesis saved me life. You would think that he wouldn't rub it in but he's a stupid SOLDIER with an ego the size of Gaia. Now I owe him big time. I'm actually wishing I had gotten run over by the stupid truck.**

**Damn it! Now that means I can't beat him up! Fuck my life! Fuck Genesis!**

**Day 31-**

**Today was pretty darn interesting. I got asked out on a date…by Nate. He's a third class soldier I met a couple days ago. I said yes. **

**Day 32-**

**Someone was in a bad mood today. Hint- Reddish hair, blue eyes and possibly the most boring boss in the world. Yup, you guessed right, Genesis was not a happy camper today. When I asked him why he gave me one of those cryptic answers. Stupid, Mr. Loveless.**

**Day 33-**

**I went out with Nate. He was boring. **

**Day 34-**

**Angeal came by and asked me about my date. Strange, I didn't remember telling him.**

**I told him it sucked. I also asked him why Mr. Loveless was so moody since for the third day in a row he was pissed off at the world. Angeal didn't respond.**

**Day 35-**

**Never thought I'd say this but for once I felt glad to hear Genesis quote Loveless. He finally seems to be back to the annoying Loveless obsessed boss I have to put up with. **

**Day 36-**

**Angeal and I had breakfast today. I'm surprised to know that he eats a lot of sugar, even more than me and that's saying something. Then he asked if I liked Genesis. I almost choked on my coffee. He smirked.**

**Day 37-**

**Angeal asked me when I would tell Genesis I liked him. I told him to shut up. He laughed.**

**Day 38-**

**I thought Angeal had left me alone but then I found a note on my desk. Here's what it said: So when are you going to declare your love to Genesis?**

**Guess who wrote it.**

**Day 39-**

**Today I met Reno. He's probably the biggest womanizer I have ever met. **

**Day 40-**

**Reno came by again. He spent the entire time telling me how hot I looked. I'm surprised that he's still alive.**

**Day 41-**

**Reno came by again and kept asking me out. He had already been bugging me for a good half hour when Mr. Loveless came out and told Reno to quit bugging me or else…**

**Reno left and I was actually thankful for Genesis.**

**Day 42-**

**Sephy and Angeal came by today. I almost asked Sephy if he was afraid of cutting his hair.**

**Then I saw his sword and I saw my life flash before my eyes. On second thought I don't think I want to ask Sephy anything**

**Day 43-**

**Today was boring. Genesis wasn't here. I found myself almost wishing he was…….**

**Holy Shit! I'm starting to miss Genesis! What's wrong with me?!**

**Day 44-**

**Reno came by again. I threw a cup of coffee in his face.**

**Day 45-**

**I'm the world's biggest and stupidest moron. I did the absolute worst thing I have ever done. I kissed Genesis. Yup, my lips touched Mr. Loveless' lips. I guess this all started when Genesis sent me to go get some papers and stupid clumsy me decided to trip. If Genesis hadn't decided to catch me then this could have all been avoided but no. He just had to catch me and then we ended up just centimeters apart. I guess it's my fault really but really, who can resist those cerulean blue eyes, those soft and perfect lips and….. **

**I need a gun to shoot myself.**

**Hey! I guess that makes it even for that one time HE kissed ME.**

**Day 46-**

**I want to crawl into a hole and die! Now I can't even LOOK Genesis without feeling embarrassed. Someone kill me now.**

**Day 47-**

**Angeal knows, he laughed and told me that it'll all go away. Eventually. Who knows when that'll come, and besides it's not like Genesis will stop reminding me that I kissed him.**

**Day 48-**

**Genesis decided to remind me of what I did. I almost punched him in his perfect face. Then he asked me how I thought he kissed. Oh goddess, please give me the strength to not kill him.**

**Day 49-**

**Finally! Finally! I'm free from Mr. Loveless for four days! There's also going to be HUGE Christmas party. The only bad thing is that Mr. Loveless is going to be there. He still doesn't let go of that ONE time I accidentally kissed him. Besides it wasn't THAT good……**

**Okay, it was but he doesn't have to rub it in.**

**Day 50- **

**I got so wasted at the stupid Christmas party. I'm not sure what happened but when I woke up I was at Genesis' apartment. No! It's not what you think! I woke up to find him in the kitchen and when he saw me he laughed. He told me I had a wonderful singing voice and that I said interesting things when I was drunk. I asked him what I said and he refused to tell me. Besides how bad can it be? It's like I have anything to hide. Unless it's…….**

**Oh shit.**

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I don't care if it's just to flame me or tell me it's stupid but please review. Besides if you're reading this then you might as well review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**500 Days of Genesis**

**Ok so you're probably wondering why the hell this took so long, well blame my computer. First it made a dying cow noise and then it died so I had to restart it and so I lost like two more chapters of this and then I redid this chapter, well guess what. I forgot to save it! So lets hope that this is the LAST time I have to redo this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- You seriously need your head checked out if you think I own this**

* * *

**Day 51-**

**Hangovers suck. MAJORLY. What sucks more is that I had to learn the hard way.**

**Day 52-**

**I feel like crap. Damn I got a message from Angeal. **

**Ah fuck, he's what it says-**

**Angeal- So what did you tell Genesis? He keeps on smiling like he's plotting something….**

**Me- ….?**

**Angeal- When you were drunk…..what did you tell him?**

**Oh shit, horrible flashbacks…**

**Day 53-**

**Well today I spent the entire day trying to remember what I told Genesis. I did not succeed. **

**Day 54-**

**I gave myself a huge headache from trying to remember what I told Genesis. Come on mind! Help! I'm too young to die of embarrassment!**

**Day 55-**

**Today I have to go back to work….I'm calling in sick. God, I'm such a coward but knowing Mr. Loveless he's going to gloat and don't you think I've suffered through enough?**

**Day 56-**

**Still at home. Yea, I know. I've got to come out eventually. Yea well I don't…Ok I do. I ran out of coffee, so here I come world…..tomorrow**

**Day 57-**

**Mr. Loveless is still as annoying as ever. Damn, I hate alcohol. **

**List of things I hate-**

**1- alcohol, **

**2- annoying Loveless quoting bosses, **

**3-being drunk, **

**4- Genesis, **

**5- saying stupid things when you're drunk and then not remembering, **

**6- Genesis Rhapsodos**

**Day 58-**

**I had forgotten how much I enjoyed the company of Mr. Loveless- notice the sarcasm.**

**Day 59-**

**Angeal came by and asked me if I had remembered what I told Genesis. When I told him I didn't he said he truly felt sorry for me. **

**I feel sorry for me too, knowing Mr. loveless he'll never let me live this down. **

**Day 60-**

**As I predicted he hasn't let me forget about what I told him. Damn it! Was it really that important?**

**Day 61-**

**Yes! Thank whatever gods there are! Thank you for taking pity in me. Genesis is going on some mission and won't be back in a week! Yes!**

**Day 62-**

**Damn you Sephiroth, Damn you. You just had to replace Genesis in whatever mission he was going to take and you just had to leave him behind. Damn you. **

**Day 63-**

**Well since Mr. Shampoo Commercial (aka Sephiroth) had to take Genesis' mission I still have to put up with Genesis taunting me. Well desperate times call for desperate actions.**

**Day 64-**

**I'm thinking of a plan to get Genesis to stop bugging me. So far all of them involve me "borrowing" Angeal's sword and running Genesis through with it.**

**Day 65-**

**So there I was thinking of ways to plot Mr. Loveless' demise when out of no where this one Amanda person calls, so I told her he wasn't there. Then an hour later she shows up and waits for Mr. Loveless and then he came. Then they shut themselves up in his office. I wonder what they're doing…….. D: !Ewwwwwwww…………………..My mind has been scarred forever!!!!!!! Ewww…… **

**Day 66-**

**I asked Angeal what Amanda was to Genesis. He didn't respond. When I told him she went to Mr. Loveless' office he groaned and said, something wicked this way comes.**

**Day 67-**

**Okay so I have postponed my whole finding a way to get Genesis to stop bugging me plan and now it's time for my get Angeal to tell you everything about Amanda plan. Time to get out my grandma's recipe for chocolate chip cookies. Never underestimate the power of a cookie!**

**Day 68-**

**I finally found the recipe in book, so tomorrow I'll finally find out! Cue the evil laughter**

**Day 69-**

**I love cookies, you know why? Because that's all it takes to have SOLDIER doing whatever you want. So anyways I finally found out that Amanda was genesis' ex-girlfriend and that she had known him since he was a kid ( pretty hard to imagine Mr. Loveless as a kid. ) and that she had wanted to marry him except then he went to soldier and she became a model, but she never gave up on him. So now Angeal guesses that she's back to finally get what she wants, which apparently is Genesis. Why would anyone want Mr. Loveless, yea, he's not that bad looking, and he kisses like a god and all that but there's nothing that special about him……**

**Except he's outrageously good looking. Wait- what! Bad Joanna! Bad! You're supposed to hate Mr. Loveless!**

**Day 70-**

**I'm glad to say my sanity is restored. I'm now back to hating Mr. Loveless after he shut himself up with Amanda. I was really worried there when I said he was really good looking. The only thing that's good about him are probably his eyes and that's because they're FAKE!**

**Day 71-**

**Today the evil supermodel came back. She tried to be nice to me. I don't like her.**

**Day 72-**

**So today I asked Genesis what he and Amanda were doing in his office for such a long time and you know what the bastard did? He smirked….**

**Day 73-**

**Stupid Soldier. Sometimes I wonder why I still work for him. Then I remember I'm broke.**

**Day 74-**

**Angeal told me the great news- insert sarcasm- the model and the soldier are back together. Oh joy! Don't you feel sooo happy for them! Yea, well I don't either…..**

**Day 75-**

**Today they shut themselves up in his office again. They should get a room.**

**Day 76-**

**Really? Why the fuck does the model think she needs to be here every single day? I mean it's not like anything is going to happen to Genesis.**

**Day 77-**

**Today me and model talked. I know, weird right. So you want to know what she talked about, Genesis. Then she goes and asks the worst question she could ever ask.**

" **So what do you feel about Genesis?" I think we all know the answer to that one. I told her that I hated him and spent most of my time plotting his demise. She laughed. I told her I wasn't kidding. **

**Day 78-**

**Funny, today she didn't come to his office. Well at least today it actually smells like fresh normal air instead of stinky flower perfume.**

**Day 79-**

**No sign of the model. Too bad, she was really starting to grow on me- not.**

**Day 80-**

**Ok, something strange is definitely going on! The evil supermodel hasn't been here in three days. Ok, so think. What could have made her leave? Hmmmm…….. Was it something I said? **

**Day 81-**

**I talked to Angeal today during a break and I asked him if he knew why Amanda didn't come to Genesis' office anymore. He told me she doesn't think I'm a threat anymore.**

**Huh? I don't get it…Oh…! She thought I liked Mr. Loveless?!**

**Day 82-**

**I'm beginning to doubt Amanda's sanity. Well actually I've been doing that since she decided to get together with Mr. Loveless but now…I think she needs to get her little blond head checked out.**

**Day 83-**

**I don't know if I should be insulted or feel good about the fact that Amanda doesn't consider me a threat anymore. I think I'll feel good about that because I don't like Mr. Loveless. I'm serious, I don't.**

**And no, I'm not in denial.**

**Day 84-**

**Today the evil supermodel came back.. As usual they shut themselves up in his office, seriously. Can't they at LEAST go someplace else?**

**Day 85-**

**So I asked Genesis why he and Amanda couldn't least get a room. He then asked me if I was jealous. I told him no and then he replied then why do you care? I said I didn't give a damn about what they did.**

**I don't care! I really don't! Well if I don't then why do I have to keep telling myself that over and over?**

**Day 86-**

**I finally found out what they were doing. They were talking about Loveless. Boy, don't I feel dumb.**

**Day 87-**

**I feel so stupid, and Mr. Loveless isn't doing anything to help.**

**Day 88-**

**He asked if I was jealous, again. Doesn't he take no for an answer? I seriously need to get him to stop bugging me.**

**Day 89-**

**I'm such a genius! I thought of the perfect plan! I'm going to "borrow" Loveless. This is my best plan ever!**

**Day 90-**

**Maybe "borrowing" Loveless was a bad idea. I'm now running for my life…well more like hiding for my life. Luckily Genesis doesn't know where I live.**

**Day 91-**

**I hate stupid Mako infused SOLDIERS, want to know why? Because if they feel like it they can break into your house. Of course I had to learn the hard way. I had come home from getting some food so of course I didn't expect him to be in my kitchen waiting. That's why I screamed and punched him in the face. At least that bought me time to run into my room and get Loveless and a lighter. I was doing just fine threatening to burn it if he came any closer when my neighbor knocks on my door. While I was distracted Genesis knocked the lighter out of my hands. There went my weapon. So before I could even threaten to rip up his stupid book he tackles me. Do you know how much it hurts when a SOLDIER tackles you? **

**Needless to say he got the damn book.**

**Day 92-**

**I'm still aching from that tackle. What's worse is that he didn't even say sorry. **

**Day 93-**

**Coffee is not my friend. Well today was just another normal day until the evil supermodel came along. Remember that little incident with Loveless? Yea well turns out she found out. So she's getting all angry at me telling me to stay away from her boyfriend we I tell her that nothing happened. Apparently that was a very bad thing to say because next thing I know a cup of coffee is being thrown at me. The worst thing was that this was all in the cafeteria, meaning EVERYONE saw it. **

**Who would have known Mr. Loveless could cause this much trouble? Besides he tackled me! How is that anything to be angry about? Unless she thinks me and Genesis….Eww…. That's just sick.**

**Day 94-**

**Stupid supermodel. Does she really think that I like him? After yesterday's little show, I'm going to stay far, FAR away from Genesis. **

**Day 95-**

**I have decided to ignore Mr. Loveless. Are you happy now, you evil supermodel?**

**Apparently yes because today she came back. I hope you two live happily ever after- IN HELL! **

**Day 96**

**Angeal told me to stop talking it so immaturely. What I'm not being immature! I don't want more cups of coffee thrown at me!**

**Day 97-**

**Nope, still not talking to him. Serves him right.**

**Day 98-**

**Still ignoring him. He keeps telling me I'll eventually give up. Ha! As if! I hold the record for the silent treatment. **

**Day 99-**

**Yes! Tomorrow Mr. Loveless leaves on a mission and now even Sephy won't be able to stop him from leaving! Hmm, for some reason I'm feeling kind of…sad?**

**Holy Shit! No! I'm actually going to miss Genesis! That is very, very bad….**

**Day 100-**

**Today was just a normal day except Genesis wasn't there because he had some mission. So of course I wasn't expecting anything interesting to happen so imagine my surprise when I find a rose on my desk and then underneath it is a note. **

**This is what it says-**

**I found out why you weren't talking to me, I'm sorry that Amanda did that but now I see that she's too…controlling for me which is why I broke up with her. But of course you don't care right?**

" **Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return" **

**P.S. Hold my hair.**

**He's so wrong, I do care but I would just never tell him that. So I get the fact that it's from Genesis and all that but what's the whole hold my hair my supposed to mean?**

**Unless it's…..Oh, Genesis, I'm so going to kill you!**

* * *

**Can you guess what he meant by that "Hold my hair"? Hehe, I had so much fun writing this, so you know what to do. Please, please review. Your reviews keep the updates coming. **


	3. Chapter 3

500 Days Of Genesis

A/N- I just wanted to thank all of you guys who reviewed and I also wanted to tell you all who didn't review to please review this time. So now this chapter will answer your question- WTF did Genesis mean? Hehe….

Disclaimer- I only own the plot, Joanna, and the beautiful picture I have of Genesis which is also my avatar, anything else belongs to square enix.

* * *

Day 101

Hold my hair. Dammit if I knew that was what I had said…..

Genesis is so going to pay.

Day 102

Waiting is such agony… I can't wait to strangle Genesis.

Day 103

Only eight more days. Until then….

Day 104

Seven days….I'm wondering if I can somehow " accidentally" run Genesis through with Angeal's sword?

Day 105

I learned a very important lesson today-

When in doubt, shoot it until it stops twitching.

I wonder…can that lesson be used on Mr. Loveless? Interesting….

Day 106

Day 107

Today I met a second class soldier named Zack. Since I had nothing better to do and Angeal, who is Zack's mentor, was busy doing paperwork, me and Zack hung out. It was pretty fun to be with him especially since he's like a puppy. Well more like a puppy with a devious mind.

Day 108

I think Zack is my long lost twin. I swear, we both have the same twisted, demented, hyperactive minds.

I think I found myself a new ally to help me with my little Mr. Loveless situation.

Day 109

Zack is my new best friend; he happens to have a sword he let me borrow. I love SOLDIERS. They're full of weapons I can use on Mr. Loveless.

Day 110

It's raining! Holy shit it's raining! I overhead Angeal saying that because of the rain maybe Genesis might be back sooner. Thank you Gaia! At least someone's on my side!

Day 111

Today was freezing. It's still raining and now the streets look like rivers. Not calm and peaceful little rivers, more like I'm-going-to-drag-you-to-your-watery-death rivers. I almost fell into one of the giant puddles but luckily my new puppy was there to help out.

You should have seen his hair. Instead of being its usual spiky mess it looked all sad and it drooped. Poor puppy.

Day 112

Today's the day. I'm going to give him one more day to live. Tomorrow it's open season Loveless quoting bosses. Dammit, I'm freezing. Oh shit, I'm sneezing again….

Day 113

I'm sick! How the hell can I be sick?! And today of all days! Why Goddess?! Why?! Why do you hate me so much?

Day 114

I'm still in bed. Needless to say, I won't be going back to work soon. I guess Genesis gets more time to live.

Day 115

I'm still sneezing every five seconds. At least Zack's making Genesis' life a living hell. I least I hope he is….

Day 116

Guess who came to visit me?

Hint- The person who wasn't supposed to be alive.

Yep, that's right, Genesis came here (actually he was dragged down here by Angeal) but I was still sneezing too hard and coughing my lungs out that I wasn't able to kill him but I still think he managed to understand that I wanted to murder him.

Especially after I threw all my dirty tissues at him. I hope he gets sick.

Day 117

Today I was dragged to the doctor's office by both Genesis and Angeal. At least when Genesis was alone I had some chance to not go but then Angel came and basically I was forced to go.

At least there's a good chance I got Mr. Loveless sick. I also managed to hit him a couple of times. I'm so proud of myself.

Yuk, I have to take medicine. Turns out I have the flu. Seriously, does the world hate me?

Maybe…Never mind I don't want to hear the answer.

Day 118

Wee! Writing is so looopy! Who made up the word loopy????

Hehe, Genesis has pretty eyes. He's really hot. Have I ever mentioned that? Well he is! His hair is also super awesome! I wonder what he uses?

Man I want Sephy hair. Then I could braid it…..I wish Sephy was here so I could totally braid his hair. Don't you think Mr. Shampoo Commercial would look pretty with braids?

Joey + Mr. Loveless= Total Disaster! Ha-ha….

Day 119

I just read what I wrote yesterday. To my defense, I was on pills. Do not listen to what loopy me said. I was on happy pills!

Actually I was on something for the flu, but it's still the same thing.

Day 120

I'm getting better, I think tomorrow I'm going to be able to go back to work. At least today I wasn't bored out of my mind. Zack, who was sent by Angeal (I think he's still sorry for helping Genesis drag me to the doctor's office) kept me company.

He agreed to help me " accidentally" set Mr. Loveless' office on fire. He's such a good little puppy.

Day 121

I'm Back! I'm alive!

I'm ready to kill Genesis!

Day 122

I've decided to instead of killing him I'm going to torture him. It's going to like that song, I'm going to give him hell.

List of things Genesis hates-

People getting Loveless

Fan girls

Things harming his precious hair

Decaf coffee

Zack

People harming Loveless

Me throwing Loveless at him

I'm going to have so much fun this week.

Day 123

Damn, Today he wasn't there! Oh well. He's got to be back sometime, until then I'm going to have fun with Loveless.

Especially the collector's edition.

Day 124

I never got to finish…"editing" Loveless because Sephy and Genesis had to get into his office while I was in there so I had to hide underneath the desk.

Geez, Mr. Shampoo Commercial, you have seriously bad timing!

Day 125

Fan girls! I need fan girls! I have the greatest idea ever! I wonder…how many girls does it take to destroy Mr. Loveless' apartment?

Day 126

List of things Genesis hates- things I've done

" Edit" Loveless- You should have heard his scream, it was priceless!

Send fan girls to his apartment- I kind of felt sorry for him but then I remembered, he seriously deserved this after all that gloating and don't forget Amanda, I sure as hell won't….

Next on the list- his hair

Day 127

After many hours of thinking I decided to call his fan girls to help me with " fixing" Genesis' hair. Apparently he always uses the same products, interesting… I wonder how he would look with some…pink hair.

Oh, the images! I just about died laughing right now!

Day 128

Well now that I've got the dye for his hair, I need to find a way to get into his apartment.

Say…Angeal used to live with him. I wonder if Zack can help?

Day 129

Zack was more than willing to help. Seriously, sometimes it's scary to see someone be so happy about things like this. It's not normal. Then again, I'm not too normal either. At least now I have a way to get into Genesis' apartment.

Day 130

Operation Pink is on way tonight!

Day 131

You should have seen Mr. Loveless hair to day! It came out even better than I thought! I think he's suffered enough, don't you?

Well maybe not ENOUGH! Don't you remember the Amanda incident?

Day 132

Gaia truly hates me. I was almost run over by a truck this morning. What did I do?

Oh yea…I've been torturing Genesis all week. Maybe I should stop before something else tries to kill me.

Day 133

I'm surprised I haven't been struck by lightning. I threw Loveless at Genesis after he wouldn't stop quoting it. Seriously, does his whole life revolve around that damn play?

Day 134

I'm feeling sorry for myself. I'm stuck listening to him quote Loveless…AGAIN!

Day 135

I'm regretting not burning the damn book when I had the chance. But knowing him he'd just go out and buy another one.

Day 136

If the Goddess loves me she will listen to my prayers and try to conserve my sanity. Please make all the copies of Loveless magically disappear. Please.

Apparently she does not love me. He's still reading the play out loud. Maybe if I knock my head on the wood hard enough I'll give myself a concussion.

Day 137

--------------

Day 138

Yesterday the Goddess seriously tried to get me killed and let me tell you it was not cool falling down three flights of stairs! I think she took me a bit to seriously all those times I wished to die.

Although on the plus side (or maybe not so plus) Genesis had to save me. Surprisingly after all I've put him through he still doesn't hate me. Either that or he was forced to by Angeal. I have my money on Angeal forcing him.

Day 139

Well I'm better now. What's up with the Goddess though? Why is she trying so desperately to kill me. At least Mr. Loveless was there to save me…even if he's going to gloat for the rest of my life.

I can just imagine him when we're old and he's still telling me that if it weren't for him I would have been left to die on those steps.

Day 140

I think I fell a bit too hard on my head, you see after my little accident I haven't been able to stop thinking about Mr. Loveless. That is not good. Not good at all.

Day 141

My mind somehow does not understand I don't want to think about Mr. Loveless. So now I keep thinking about him.

I hate my mind right now. Now that I look at it, I hate everything. It's probably because right now everything reminds me of Mr. Loveless.

Day 142

I'm trying to get him out of my head and nothing works. Life's so not fair.

Day 143

Well, Life has had enough of torturing me so it decided to bring back my friend Blake. It's been such a long time since I last saw him. I remember I used to have a crush on him back when we were kids….

He hasn't changed much, except now he kind of looks like Mr. Loveless, well if Mr. Loveless had black hair.

Day 144

Blake came again today. I'm glad he came back. It's been forever since I last saw him. We spent the entire morning catching each other up. Then he took me out to lunch. What's strange is that he told me I grew up much better than he thought. Isn't that a tad bit strange?

Now I can't stop thinking about him and Mr. Loveless.

Life really enjoys making my head hurt. It also enjoys seeing me go insane and being confused

Day 145

Today Mr. Loveless asked me what I had going on with Blake.

Is someone jealous? I asked him, and here's what he said, " No, besides I don't care."

Right, that's what they all say.

Including myself.

Day 146

Blake asked me on a date. He seems different now, I think I might give him a chance especially now since I can't get stupid Mr. Loveless out of my head.

I think I was dropped on my head one too many times as a child or what else would explain the fact that I can't get Mr. Loveless out of my head.

Well there is the slight possibility that I might….wait! No! I'm not going to fall in- I won't even say that word.

Day 147

I said yes to Blake. See, now I'll have to stop thinking about Mr. Loveless even if it's for as long as I'm with Blake.

Day 148

Tomorrow is my date with Blake. He's so funny and he's really nice. I'm glad he made it into SOLDIER. Besides I REALLY need to get Mr. Loveless out of mind!

I can't wait for tomorrow!

Day 149

Apparently Gaia or the Goddess doesn't like me. I'm currently stuck inside a closet with nothing but my notebook (which is how I'm writing this), a pen (that I always keep in my hair) and nothing else.

Oh yea, Mr. Loveless is stuck in here with me. Great……

----Later----

Still stuck in the closet.

----Even Later---

I would be on my date with Blake if I weren't stuck in here. This makes me hate life a whole lot more. At least now Genesis has stopped quoting Loveless.

-----Even Later than Later----

I think I'm losing my sanity! I can only endure so much of Loveless! Help Goddess! Kill me now!

-----I Have No Idea----

I need a gun to shoot Mr. Loveless. Or maybe a gun to shoot myself with.

Day 150

I think me and Genesis will never get out of this stupid little closet. Why do you hate me Gaia? What did I do?! Well apart from torture Genesis, what did I do?

---- Later---

I'm forever in debt of Angeal. Somehow he found us. He used a…tracking device? Wait- He used the tracking device in Genesis' cell phone! But Genesis' cell phone wasn't on him….

The stupid, red headed, loveless quoting devil had his phone…. He had a stupid, damn phone!

I'm so going to kill him!

* * *

He-he. Maybe you guys can guess what Joanna is going to do now that she found out that Genesis had a phone….all I can say is boy, do I feel sorry for him. Ok, so you know what to do. Review! BTW I'd like to thank wierdlycrazygoth666 for telling me what her and all her friends thought. So until next week probably- or maybe I might update sooner. I really don't know, but if any of you guys have any ideas to torture Genesis, please leave a review with your idea and I'll try to use it in the next chapter (I have a hard time torturing Genesis, he's too good looking for it!).


	4. Chapter 4

500 Days of Genesis

A/N- Hola everyone! I know you're probably wondering why it took me so long to update. Well blame my clumsiness. I somehow managed to sprain my wrist and so I couldn't really type. Thank my awesome twin who's typing this while I tell him what to type. I'd like to thank all of you guys who have reviewed. You have no idea how great it feels to have reviews and when people tell me that they like Joanna I feel like doing the happy dance but knowing myself I'd trip and fall and then I'd get a concussion. So I dance in my head. Ok, enough of my ramblings. Onward with the story!

Disclaimer- I only own my kitty named Genesis, the other one belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

Day 151

I am thinking of ways to get rid of my boss. It has not been going so well…

Day 152

I asked Angeal for help and guess what! He laughed, he said that I should try to understand why Mr. Loveless lied to me about the phone ordeal.

I told him I understood… that Mr. Loveless is an devious liar!

Angeal said I missed the point completely.

Day 153

Still thinking. I even enlisted Zack's help but he hasn't been much help, he also said something I think is just plain stupid.

He said maybe Mr. Loveless locked us in the damn closet was because he was jealous.

I told Zack that that was a stupid idea……now that I think about it, it does kind of make sense.

Ah! What am I saying! God damn it! I think being stuck in that closet affected my brain! Think, Joanna, think! Do not lose to the red headed loveless quoting freak, no matter how good looking he is!

Day 154

I am a GENIUS! I have found the solution to getting rid of Genesis!

First I'm going to need Zack; he's going to knock Mr. Loveless out and then he'll help me stuff him into a box. After that I'll mail Mr. Loveless! Ta-da! Problem solved.

Now I just need to find a box big enough to fit in Mr. Loveless.

Day 155

Zack won't help! Angeal forbade him to help me. That just sucks majorly! Now I have to find a way to knock out Genesis all by myself.

Day 156

So for the first time in… I have no clue…days, I've spoken to Genesis. He said he was sorry.

I responded by throwing his coffee in his face. That solved the problem.

Day 157

Today Angeal had the brilliant idea of setting me and Genesis on a date.

Of course you know the outcome.

Angeal is so going to get it tomorrow.

Day 158

Angeal is smart enough to send his puppy with chocolates. Right now I'm not mad at Angeal….Maybe later, or tomorrow.

Day 159

I feel so sorry for Genesis. If he knew the information Angeal spilled. Hmmm, I wonder….what would it take Genesis' mom to come here?

Angeal told me that there's always a spare key in a copy of Loveless on Genesis' desk. I'm now in possession of said key. Poor Mr. loveless….seems like someone is going to have mommy issues soon.

Day 160

Ok, I'm going to get into Genesis' apartment and find a way to get his mom's number.

What mother can resist visiting her little boy? Even if said boy is a Loveless quoting freak.

Day 161

Well today, I managed to get into Genesis' office because of a small mission he has. I also managed to talk to Mrs. Rhapsodos. After hours of her telling me all about her " little boy" I got her to agree to come to Midgar. You should have heard her get all teared up when I told her that her "little boy" missed her so much and that he just didn't have the guts to call her. She then said she'd be here in two days time. Just in time for when Mr. Loveless gets back. What a surprise he's going to get.

That's what you get Genesis….that's what you get for locking me in a closet with you.

Day 162

Tomorrow, Mrs. Rhapsodos comes to Midgar. Since Angeal isn't here to help me, I had to turn to Sephy for help. Big mistake! As soon as I told him what I planned he threatened to call Genesis. I had to promise never to annoy him again in exchange for his silence.

But seriously, how do I annoy him? I'm the LEAST annoying person ever! That is insulting.

Day 163

Today's the day! In a couple of minutes I'm going to have to go pick up Mrs. Rhapsodos from the train station. Then I'm going to take her to Mr. loveless' apartment to wait for Genesis. I can't wait to see his reaction.

Day 164

Revenge is sweet. Literally. Mrs. Rhapsodos turned out to be a very nice person. She had that coppery red hair like Genesis that fell past her shoulders and she had the brightest green eyes. She also knows how to make the most awesome pie ever!

Anyways, to say Mr. Loveless was thrilled when he saw my little " surprise" is far from the truth. When he saw his mom he looked like he wanted to die from embarrassment. Especially when she started pinching his cheeks and saying he grew a lot. She also made several comments of him being as skinny as a stick and how she missed him so much. I had to hold my sides to not burst out laughing.

The glare he gave me was priceless, of course all I did was smile. He deserved it.

Day 165

Today I went kept Mrs. Rhapsodos some company while Genesis filled out some paperwork.

It's strange…She told me that genesis was right. I was someone very special.

Is that good?

Day 166

Today Mrs. Rhapsodos invited me to stay for dinner for tomorrow night. She also told me to invite Angeal, since she knew him as a kid, and Sephy because she wanted to meet her son's friends.

Day 167

Dinner went well. It's just, while I was helping Genesis' mom asked me a very strange question. What did I think about Genesis?

My first instinct was to lie of course but then I found myself blushing. Where did that come from? So I told her, that Genesis was very…interesting and that many….strange things happened with him. But for some reason she had this smile on her face, like she knew something.

So now here I am, asking myself, what do I REALLY feel for Genesis?

I have absolutely no idea. Well maybe….

Day 168

Today I spent it helping Mrs. Rhapsodos again. Not very interesting.

At least Mr. Loveless isn't glaring at me every five seconds. Thank Gaia my crappy luck has held.

Day 169

Genesis is the stupidest most annoying boss ever! He told his mom that I was his girlfriend! No wonder she asked me all those weird questions!

Here I was ALMOST rethinking my opinion of him.

Day 170

I should have known my good luck wouldn't last. Apparently now I'm Genesis' girlfriend.

What did I do to deserve this?

Oh, yea. I kind of made it my goal to get revenge on Mr. Loveless.

Day 171

I am on a date with Genesis tomorrow.

I would hate Mrs. Rhapsodos if it weren't for the fact she's too damn nice

Day 172

I'm going to make it my goal to make my date with Genesis absolute hell!

Day 173

Apparently Life's against me again. Genesis had to make the date perfect.

He didn't quote Loveless, he didn't remind me of all the times he's had to save me.

Oh yea, he also kissed me.

Life hates me.

Day 174

I really don't know what to think. Part of me still hates Mr. Loveless and the other part…well…

It's hard to say. Life must enjoy seeing me go insane.

Day 175

Still going insane. Do you enjoy this, life?

Don't answer.

Day 176

Apparently the answer is yes.

Life is very mean.

Of course it would just say that it my perspective. Many girls would be thrilled that Mr. Loveless kissed them. Only I would be stupid enough not to like it, but what's there not to like? He has nice eyes, a killer smile, recites poetry….he also kisses like a god. So why don't I like it? I mean-

Wait! Where did that come from?!

Day 177

I'm going to find a way to get Mr. Loveless put of my mind.

Somehow I will get Mr. loveless out of my head!

Day 178

I'm still trying…….still not succeeding.

Day 179

Life is once again showing its great dislike for me. I managed to have an impressive fall down the Shinra stairs. Of course Mr. Loveless had to be there.

Life is definitely not on my good side.

Day 180

I'm trying to find some way to tell my mind to forget about Mr. Loveless. Turns out my mind is as stubborn as I am because Mr. loveless simply won't get out!

Day 181

I seem to be doing this a lot. Somehow I always end up being the damsel in distress for Mr. Loveless. When did my life become so goddamn cliché?

Day 182

I finally decided to read something. I couldn't get past the first few chapters because the stupid heroine goes and falls in love with some guy. He had a wonderful smile, was charismatic, basically the perfect man.

He reminded me way to much of Genesis so I threw the book away, end of story. Literally.

Day 183

Apparently every romance novel has a sort of love-hate relationship. Sound familiar? Of course, my life is way too predictable nowadays

Day 184

Something totally unexpected happened! Perfect Mr. Loveless tripped! Other than that, life was still the same boring shades of black and white.

Day 185

Mr. Loveless just makes it his goal to ruin my life. Here I was going through my very unlucky life when he made me a bet.

He told me that I couldn't a find date for the small party thing for Shinra.

I'm going to prove him wrong! Just watch, just watch, Mr. Loveless!

Day 186

Well, when I went date hunting today, he smirked in that way of his, especially after Blake turned me down. Seriously, Gaia! Can't you let me win at least once? That's not fair! Not fair at all!

Day 187

Ok so now I need to find a date.

Shouldn't be too hard right?

Day 188

Still haven't found a date…

Day 189

Apparently finding the perfect date is much harder than it seems. I'm so close to giving up but then I remember Genesis' bet and I still need to find a date.

Day 190

Ok, I need a plan. I need to find a fake date. I would ask Angeal but he's already going with someone.

Hmmm, Zack? No, he'd say no. He likes being single and if he went with me he'd tell me all about his past girlfriends.

Well, desperate times call for desperate measures.

It's time I call Sephiroth.

Day 191

In order for Sephy to be my fake date I must promise to not ever ask him for favors again, never talk to him again and give him all my special hair products.

I also have to each him about the wonders of eyeliner.

Day 192

I told Genesis I was going to go on a date with Sephy. To say he wasn't pleased is putting it mildly.

To be truthful, I'm not so pleased with having Mr. Shampoo Commercial as my date either.

Day 193

Tomorrow is my date with Sephy. Good thing Angeal, Zack and Genesis are going along or else I'd be impaling myself with Sephy's sword thirty minutes through our date.

Day 194

Whoa, I discovered the hard way about the dangers of taking too much alcohol. You would think I learned my lesson from the Christmas party but apparently not. I still got drunk although not as much as before. But still, my memory's kind of blurry. All I remember is Sephy leaving and then there's red….lots and lots of red.

Oh shit! Mr. Loveless!

Oh, fuck. I remember now…oh no. Oh no, no, no. I'm so majorly dead. I'm past the point of dead. I can't believe it….

I told him I loved him….. Shit!

Day 195

I said those words therefore it makes them true.

Dammit!

Day 196

Ok, at least today I don't have to see him. He's getting ready to take his mom back to Banora. To think this could have all been avoided if I hadn't been so hell bent on getting revenge.

It could have also avoided if Genesis hadn't locked us up in a closet or if he hadn't told his mom we were together.

Day 197

Well right now he's probably at Banora. That gives me about two days to find a way to make him forget about those three little words I said.

I can't think… Especially not when I'm thinking of Genesis every five seconds!

Day 198

So he's coming back in two days! Think Joanna think! You need to find a way to distract him from what you said! I still can't believe I said those three little forbidden words. Man, I'm stupid. Now I need to find a way to distract him….

Maybe I should just let it go…I mean it's not like he minded and who knows maybe this will be the start of….Wait! What! That's not me! Ignore all that! I can't and won't fall in Love!

Oh shit, I'm in love.

I need a solution, fast!

Day 199

I am a genius! Coffee solves all problems!

Ok, so I stayed up all night and came up with the best idea ever! I'm going to change Genesis' flight back and make him end up in…. Wutai!

That should delay him a couple of days. By then he'll have forgotten all about what I said.

Day 200

Genesis isn't in Wutai. It seems he had to take an earlier flight. Dammit! I messed up. Now I have no clue where Mr. Loveless is!

Oh, shit. I think I've lost my boss.

________________________________________________________________________ Well thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter! The reviews were so awesome and I think I'm going to do what some of you guys said- making this into an actual story after 500 days is done. I also loved some of the suggestions. The suggestions mostly came from -Eris-89 so please thank her for the wonderful ideas given to me by her. Next chapter will be very…interesting. Hehe… (evil laughter) feel sorry for Genesis and Joanna.


	5. Chapter 5

500 Days Of Genesis

Hello wonderful personas! I'm so happy because I'm typing this as I go to Las Vegas! Yea, I'm being dragged to LV for a wedding. Hehe, I know how bad that sounds but it cracks me up. So I'm glad all of you reviewed. Well enough of my pointless talk.

Disclaimer- I owned Final Fantasy for about 10 minutes then they stole it from me….now it belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

Day 200

Ok. Don't panic Joanna, you'll find Mr. Loveless. I bet he's on his way from wherever the hell he is right now. I just got to wait and not panic.

Day 201

Still not panicking.

Day 202

Nope, I'm not panicking. It'll all work out….eventually.

Ok, I'm panicking! Where the fuck is Mr. Loveless! Why do find this so amusing Gaia! You would think you would get tired of seeing me go insane over stupid Genesis Rhapsodos.

Day 203

I'm officially sending a search mission for Mr. Loveless. I'm dragging Zack and Angeal along. I might even get Mr. Shampoo Commercial to come.

Day 204

Good news is I found Mr. Loveless. Apparently he was hanging out in Icicle Inn.

Bad news- I need to go get him. I mean seriously, he's a big boy, he can come home on his own. Apparently not.

Day 205

Mr. Loveless called again…at 3 AM! Turns out that he can't come home. Damn. I guess I have to go and save him…. WAIT! Does that mean I get to brag now?

Day 206

So I have to go to Icicle Inn tomorrow. Just know this Genesis- You totally owe me big time!

Day 207

On my way to Icicle Inn. Isn't it going to be fun? Umm……….no.

Day 208

Still on my way. I'm also trying really hard not to puke. Who knew I would get seasick?

Day 209

I'm now at icicle inn. Time to go rescue Genesis. I'm never going to let him live it down.

Day 210

You'll never guess where Genesis was. Jail! Apparently he destroyed some property and then I had to go and bail him out. Now he owes me money. This just keeps getting better and better. Yeah, I also had to lie….I said I was his girlfriend.

Of course Mr. Loveless being the dramatic moron he is had to go and take it the extra mile. He kissed me and called me love. I'm surprised I didn't puke.

Day 211

Great. This little "vacation" keeps getting better and better. Now me and Genesis are snowed in. Looks like we have to stay here a couple more days. Someone please help me tolerate Mr. Loveless.

Day 212

You hate me, Gaia, don't you? Why else would you have there only be one room left? Why else would you have there only be ONE frikken bed?

Why would you have made me end up falling asleep in Mr. Loveless arms.

I hate you Gaia. I really, truly do.

Day 213

I swear, if I hear Genesis say that I fell asleep in his arms one more time, I will rip out his throat.

Or I might throw something at him…..and fail epically.

Day 214

We're still stuck here for three more days. Oh joy! Can you hear the sarcasm, if not then you have some serious hearing problems.

Day 215

Still hanging here with Mr. Loveless. Surprisingly I haven't shot him yet.

Day 216

As amazing as this seems Mr. Loveless is still alive! Equally amazing is the fact that I haven't committed suicide.

Day 217

Only one more day of torment! I can make it through one day right? Well with Mr. Loveless you never know. Scratch that, with me you never know.

Day 218

I made it as you see…or…read. Whatever…I'm proud to say that I did not kill Mr. Loveless, myself or any innocent bystanders.

Don't you feel proud of me Gaia?

Day 219

Today is my lucky day! I would jump for joy but knowing myself I'd probably fail and end up spraining my ankle, breaking my leg or getting a concussion because I'm a walking, talking disaster. Genesis has no idea of what I told him. Yes, Gaia! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you right now. But please, help him never ever, under any circumstances remember what I told him. Or else it'd be the end of my life and I'm too young to die.

Day 220

Today was just uneventful. Zack went on a mission which means when he comes back I'm going to have to hear all about it and pretend to be interested.

Day 221

No sign of the puppy, or Angeal, not even Mr. Shampoo Commercial. There's no one to keep me company.

Well there's always Mr. loveless but that's my absolute last resort. Wait no- that would be Reno.

Day 222

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. No really, remember how I had been writing about Reno yesterday? Well you'll never guess who came by today? Yup, the devil himself, Reno of the Turks. I see he still has his womanizing ways.

Day 223

Yesterday was still the same as the days before. Nothing interesting except I almost fell going down some stairs. But that happens on a regular basis.

Day 224

Life is so boring…….at least I made a new friend today. Her name is Mireya. She's a junior Turk and the best part is she hates Mr. Loveless too. Thank Gaia there are still sane people on this planet!

Day 225

Yay! Zack came back. He was so proud of himself that he didn't screw up. I didn't have the heart to tell him it was probably because of Angeal.

Day 226

I'm getting a migraine from listening to Mr. Loveless quote- you guessed it- Loveless. Apparently he does that the most when he's extremely pissed off, like when Sephy beats him during training. So now he has to take out his anger on me and my Loveless hating mind. Life is not fair, I tell you.

Day 227

I wonder, can Zack " fix" elevators? wouldn't it just be a shame if Mr. loveless got stuck in an elevator for an entire weekend?

Of course not.

Day 228

Sometimes I wonder how I got through life without a puppy like Zack.

Day 229

Oh god. He's quoting Loveless to spite me. You would think the Great Genesis Rhapsodos would be more mature and would understand I have no control over how well they make his coffee. I mean how was I supposed to know it was filled with sugar?

Day 230

You would think I would learn a lesson from all my failures but I'm still as stupid as ever. I gave Genesis too much sugar and apparently sugar doesn't go well with SOLDIERs because he's currently in his running around in his office trying to catch the life stream. In his mouth. As amusing as this is I can't let him stay here in the state he's in. Looks like I'm going to have to go in and save him.

* * *

Damn you Zack to all levels of hell. You just had to go and " fix" the elevator tonight of all nights. I said Friday not Thursday night! Now I'm stuck in here with a hyperactive, actually he's more loopy than hyper, Mr. Loveless. Run Zack. Run!

* * *

I feel so unloved Gaia. Can't you at least get things to work out for me just once? Apparently not. Well on the bright side, at least I'm not cold. Mr. Loveless just crashed a few minutes ago and now he's hugging me like some sort of a teddy bear.

It's like he's trying to crush me but it feels kind of….nice, I guess.

Oh no… I'm officially going insane, next thing you know, I'm going to be saying I'm in love with Genesis.

Wait, I already did that.

Day 231

Angeal and Sephiroth had quite a surprise when they came to work. They finally got me and genesis out of the elevator and guess what. I was still being held like some sort of teddy bear.

Of course they took pictures. Damn all SOLDIERs!

Day 232

Open season on Zack! Of course I'll have to deal with his fan club but I'll find a way to solve that problem.

Day 233

Apparently the puppy can't be found. You can't run forever Zacky. One day you'll have to come back for your gel and I'll be waiting.

Day 234

Angeal's on the " To Murder " list. Right after Zack. Why? Because he's been telling Zack to run. So hope you know how to sleep with you're eyes open, Angeal.

Day 235

Angeal doesn't need to sleep with his eyes open. Hell, he doesn't even need to sleep. I guess this is where being a lousy SOLDIER pays off.

Day 236

Still no trace of Zack, if it weren't the fact I'm extremely pissed off at him I would be kind of lonely. But it is a bit too quiet. Maybe I'll call off my Zack hunt. Besides I can only deprive the Zack fan club girls of their favorite puppy for so long right?

Day 237

It's funny how the day I stop hunting Zack he comes back. It's one of those funny little quirks of life. Actually it's called Angeal's phone's speed dial.

Day 238

I really missed having Zack around. Actually I was happy for a couple of seconds before he asked me about spending the night trapped in an elevator with Genesis.

I remembered how quiet it had been while he was being hunted and missed that silence.

Day 239

If Zack doesn't shut up then he's going to find all of his precious gel bottles missing. Then what will he do without his precious hair.

Day 240

Now Angeal has joined Zack's pestering. Now we just need Mr. Shampoo Commercial and we have the complete set. Well we would still need Mr. Loveless.

Day 241

They're at it again! You would think Angeal and Zack would have something better to do than keep bugging me but no…they keep reminding me about all of my unfortunate incidents with genesis and telling me it's Gaia's way of telling me we're meant to be.

If it is then I'm telling Gaia to go to hell.

My only comfort is that at least Sephy hasn't joined their pestering. Never thought I'd say this but right now I'm extremely thankful with Sephiroth.

Day 242

Oh shit. I'm in trouble. Sephiroth heard me when I told Genesis those stupid little three words. Sad part is, there's nothing I can do to bribe Sephiroth. I just have to hope he's as cool as they say and he doesn't tell Genesis.

Day 243

He remembered. After all this time he remembered. He actually remembered what I said when I was drunk. Actually Sephy told him.

Tomorrow all hell shall break lose on Mr. Shampoo Commercial. At least he has a day's head start.

Day 244

Genesis just couldn't keep his mouth shut! Now at least half of the building knows what I said to him. Of course it doesn't help when we had a huge argument in one of the hallways. I blame my horrible luck. It also doesn't help when the puppy accidentally tells it to all the secretaries.

But the worst part of today isn't even that. Oh no, not even close. It's the fact that he is so confident I'm head over heels in love with him. Well I've got news for you Mr. Loveless! I don't love you!

That's what I told him about a million times but he still said that I was in denial. I'm so not in denial. Not even close.

Day 245

If he thinks I'm going to admit I love him. Again. He's dead wrong. I don't love that stupid Loveless quoting poetry freak! I was just drunk, that means absolutely nothing!

Day 246

Now music is against me too. I'd lie keeps playing in my head and for some strange little reason I keep thinking about Genesis. I won't let you win Gaia…

_And if you asked me if I loved him, if you asked me if I loved him- I'd lie._

I don't love you Genesis. I really don't!

Day 247

He's wrong and I'm right. He's wrong and I'm right. He's wrong and I'm right… Just got to keep repeating that. See, I can not under any circumstances fall in love with frikken Genesis Rhapsodos. I can't and I won't!

Wow, now I sound like a bratty teenager having their first crush. Really, Gaia? Have I sunk so low?

Day 248

I'm not in Love and most of all not with Mr. Loveless! Why do I have to keep telling myself this?

Day 249

I'm not going to be in love. I'm not going to be in love. Just got to keep repeating this and maybe it'll come true.

Who am I kidding?! There's no going back now. I hate you Gaia. I hate you Genesis for being so goddamn gorgeous and for making me….for making me fall in love. I really hate you.

It's not fair.

Day 250

I'm head over heels in love.

And it sucks because I finally admitted it and he's on the other side of Gaia. Goes to show you how much life hates me.

* * *

Hehe…. I had so much fun writing this. Anyways you guys know what to do. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and gave me ideas. Oh, yea I'd like to point out that the siong I used was I'd Lie by Taylor Swift and that I don't own it. I'd also like to point out that Mireya isn't mine she actually belongs to XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsXx. That's how awesome Mireya is, she manages to get into 500 days when she has her own story which you guys should definitely check out. It's called Viva La Vida. So until, next time.

Next chapter- Genesis ends up in the worst of places…..


	6. Chapter 6

500 Days of Genesis

Hello my wonderful readers! I'm sorry I didn't update. Well I just got to warn you that I was seriously love drunk this weekend. I finally got the guy I've been looking for and well….I've just been on the happy cloud ever since. So this chapter might not be so awesomely awesome. But you've been warned.

Disclaimer- Do I really have to write these things????? I mean we all know I don't own them…..unless you live in some alternate dimension where I own them but none of you do, right? Right?

* * *

Day 251

Life hates me. It truly does, now I have proof.

Day 252

I don't understand Life's logic. First it makes me deny I love Mr. Loveless, for who knows how long and then when I'm finally able to admit it, he's on the other side of Gaia. How does that make remotely ANY sense.

Day 253

Life is stupid. You have no idea how hard it is to not throw a tantrum all because Genesis isn't here. You simply have no idea….

Day 254

I read what I wrote yesterday, I think I've lost whatever little shred of sanity I had left.

Either that are I'm love drunk. Zack bets it's both.

Day 255

I picked up a copy of Loveless and couldn't even get through page one without remembering Genesis. Really? Am I that clique now? Everything reminds me of him….. Next thing you know I'm going to be declaring how much I love him and can't stand being away from him.

Day 256

I love Genesis and can't stand being away from. I have become so predictable, it amazes me.

Day 257

I was so close from sneaking into Lazard's office and telling Genesis got get back over to Midgar but then I restrained myself for a couple of reasons 1- Because knowing my lousy luck they'll catch me and I'll get thrown in jail. 2- Because that sound a little too insane even for me. And the third and by far the most important reason- Angeal told me that Genesis returns on four days. Now I just have to figure out how I'll wait those four days.

Day 258

Still waiting ever so patiently. And on the plus side, I haven't gone insane

Day 259

Zack told me to stop smiling so much. He said it made me looked like….a nice person, not an evil person at all. I dumped whatever happened to be close by which happened to be an iced coffee. Good coffee gone to waste.

Day 260

I'm back to waiting and still haven't gone insane. I'm proud of that fact.

Day 261

Only 24 hours before I see Genesis. I can do this….maybe.

Day 262

Today's the day! Maybe I'll wait until tomorrow, I don't want to seem like I'm desperate, which of course I'm not.

Ok, maybe a tiny, little teensy bit.

Day 263

I walked into the office today thinking, ok I'm not going to make a fool out of myself today. Guess what happens, I fall straight into- yup, you guessed it Mr. Loveless's arms.

I'm falling for him, get it?

Day 264

Ok I'm going to tell him today. You know I thought it wouldn't be that hard seeing as I got through denial and all that stuff but no. This is by far the worst thing ever.

What if he rejects me? Gaia! Now I sound like a teenager having their first crush. I've really sunk to a new low.

Day 265

I have to tell him, its now or never, right now I prefer never.

Ok, I'm lying, but I'm scared…..it's not like me to fall for someone, especially not someone like Genesis, I mean-

Oh shit, he left while I was pouring all my useless emotions into my diary…. Stupid diary.

Day 266

Ok, today I'm not going to be afraid and I'm going to tell him how I feel. Damn, why won't the frikken elevator hurry up. My love life is as stake! Wait….now it's stopping! Why is it stopping?! No! Gaia! I have to tell Genesis I love him!

-----------

Still stuck in the elevator with some bitch who keeps yelling at Shinra to hurry up. Keep it up Scarlet bitch, it's not like my ears don't hurt.

------------

Jeez, Gaia! Why don't you ever help me. It's my love life we're talking about!

Day 267

Sadly Gaia didn't even TRY to help my love life. I was stuck in that stupid elevator, which I think is the same one Zack tampered with, for about a grand total of three hours. By that time Genesis was long gone.

Day 268

I should just give up, shouldn't I?

You know it's kind of hypocritical that life tells me to not give up and yet we all know it's a lost cause.

Day 269

Today Angeal came and gave a flyer for some stupid Shinra party thing. He told me to tell Genesis how I felt at that party and when I told him I gave up he gave me this huge lesson on never giving up. He also said he would help me. That's when I hugged him and almost called him my fairy god mother.

Then Zack barged in and asked me if I had crazy glue for his lucky earring. That really killed that moment.

Day 270

So today Angeal told me that contrary to popular belief, Genesis' favorite color wasn't red or black but purple. When I asked him why the hell should I care, Angeal slipped me a magazine that he had gotten from a secretaries' desk. Inside were countless of dresses.

Now the guy is starting to act like my fairy godmother. All he needs is a wand, wings and a magical tiara.

I just about fell off my chair laughing at that mental picture.

Day 271

I've never been one for shopping so I had to enlist Zack's help in dress shopping. So Angeal's my fairy godmother, then what does that make Zack? The little helper mouse that sings?

Day 272

I told Zack that he was the little helper mouse that sings and then he sang.

It was torture.

Day 273

I'm dragging Zack along to help me shop again. He's really good at it surprisingly….I don't know if that's good or bad. Oh well, at least he gets me good discounts.

Day 274

I found the most magical dress ever! Well actually Zack found it but it was so pretty, it's purple with some black designs in glitter and it just has such a princessy shape.

Life is starting to turn out to be a fairy tale.

Day 275

If life is a fairy tale, then why don't I have a unicorn- a magical, talking unicorn?

Day 276

I saw Genesis today and almost hyperventilated.

After that all I could think was- Really Gaia? Are fucking kidding me? Sadly, it wasn't.

Day 277

Mireya somehow managed to find out what Zack and Angeal are up to. All I can ask is how?

I blame her Turk powers.

Day 278

Today I learned the hard way to not fall for someone who isn't going to catch you. That said person being Genesis.

Really he should have seen where he was going! Then I wouldn't have fallen with a huge stack of papers. He could have also tried to catch me but no… instead he's still reading Loveless.

If it weren't for the fact that he's so gorgeous and hot and well you get the idea….then I would have given up on him. But he really should know better!

Day 279

Angeal says I'm in for a surprise tomorrow. Should I be worried????? With my luck, I should be.

Day 280

Ok, I'm currently writing this while Sephy does my hair. I know, weird shit right? But hey, the guy is so awesome at this! He managed to make my hair all nice and shiny and super straight. When I asked him why he said and I quote "Genesis needs a girl who won't hesitate in beating him up and who has really good hair products."

So the spots of fairy godmother and little singing helper mouse have been taken by Angeal and Zack, so what does that make Sephy- The all powerful guru of hair?

When he read that he almost killed me with his evil six foot long sword of doom. But then he remembered he was doing my hair.

Day 281

I just remembered why I don't go well with parties. Of course I forgot to check with Genesis to see if he was going with anyone. Turns out he went with one of the other secretaries. Gee, life couldn't just give me a heads up?

Nope cause that would deprive it of it's favorite pastime which is torturing me.

I think I spent the whole night moping on Angeal's shoulder and getting crazy drunk with Zack. Of course I didn't succeed because Genesis had to be a gentleman and drive me home.

Then I sobbed uncontrollably on him.

I truly am a walking, talking, over emotional disaster.

Day 282

I can't look at him without remembering the fool I made of myself two nights ago.

Day 283

He's leaving tomorrow and we still haven't talked since the disastrous party. I'm such a coward.

Day 284

I'm sad to say, I became even more clique today. Like in some cheesy romance film I just had to go and find out which Shinra chopper Genesis was leaving on (Thank Angeal for that) then since Sephy owed me from that time he spilled my secret, I got him to get me to where said chopper was taking off from. Guess what was the first thing I did.

I ran and instead of it being a beautiful, slow, emotional scene like it is in those movies, I ended up killing the moment by falling. Of course, Genesis came and helped me up and THEN it was like one of those romantic movie moments.

But I bet that in those movies the really nice moment wasn't killed by some old fart yelling that it was time to leave and for us to get a room when Genesis came back. I almost didn't restrain my self from shooting him the bird but Genesis said he was right and with a sad smile he left.

And then as he was leaving he yelled, " You do realize that I was correct when I told you that you were madly in love with me but you, being as stubborn as always, simply denied it?" I bet that wouldn't have happened in a romantic movie. Or the part where the heroine throws her shoe at the chopper and almost kills someone, who just happens to be her true love, with it, while saying " You're stinking coward Genesis!"

Of course it wouldn't.

I really have to stop basing my life off cheesy romance movies.

Day 285

Let the cheesiness unroll! I'm reading a letter Genesis left me with Angeal. He pretty much quoted Loveless but I really didn't mind, it's the thought that counts really.

Day 286

I'm watching romance movies. Yes, I've sunk that low….

Day 287

Still continuing the romance movie marathon. I just finished watching Pride and Prejudice. Are all love hate relationships that predictable?

…Like I'm one to talk.

Day 288

I'm reading Much Ado About Nothing. All I can say is that if Beatrice and Benedict don't get together I'm going to throw a tantrum.

-- -- --

They got together. Yep, love is that predictable.

Day 289

Today Genesis managed to call me while I was watching 10 things I hate about you. I told him that Patrick Verona was hot. He threatened to hang up and never call me again.

Funny how he makes me smile with the simplest things.

Man, now I sound like a love drunk fool. I really need to get a life- SOON!

Day 290

Still looking for a life, haven't found one. Instead, Genesis called me and I spent the whole day smiling. As a matter of fact, I'm still smiling.

Day 291

Today I'm back at the office! Yay! I'm doing absolutely no work whatsoever since genesis isn't here.

Day 292

I spent the day bugging the hell out of Zack. Goes to show him how I feel.

Day 293

Today's the day I bug Angeal. And I got a free lunch out of it and I also got coffee. Hehe, Genesis likes coffee…..

Day 294

Now to annoy the mother- actually the father- of all evil, long haired, awesome sword wielding SOLDIERS, Sephiroth. Let's hope I don't get killed. I still have a lot in life to look forward to.

Day 295

Genesis came back from his mission, but not the way I would have wanted.

Somehow he got hurt and he had to get back to Shinra. The stupid bastards wouldn't let me him.

I'm going to find a way in even if it's the last thing I do. Well not exactly the last thing….

Day 296

Day 297

Ok, Angeal, Sephy and Zack somehow managed to miraculously sneak me into where Genesis was kept. Surprisingly it wasn't a hospital or Shinra's infirmary but a lab. What kind of sick bastard does that?

Stupid scientists.

Day 298

He's still not fully alright but he's getting better. When he opened his eyes today I was so happy.

Zack said I looked too happy. I told him that if he didn't want a fist shoved into his face then he'd shut up. He proceeded to be quiet.

Day 300

I am by far the stupidest person ever. I just had to tell him I loved him and that I would never leave him.

Of course I told him while he was asleep. What? I'm not THAT stupid… he'd never let me live it down.

But I wouldn't mind.

Wow, I truly am in love. Who would have thought the lucky guy would be Genesis Rhapsodos. Who would have thought?

* * *

I'm sorry for the extreme corniness of this chapter. As you can see I too have fallen victim to love, sadly. That's why I completely forgot to update and so I just procrastinated…..Maybe next chapter I'll put some more corniness cause that's how I feel right now. Like my insides are just so happy and full of fluffyness. Ok, that's just wayyyy weird for me. I also wanted to tell you guys that after 500 days is over *tears* Imma start 100 Moments With You. The first 50 parts- I'm not sure if they're going to be chapters- are going to be 500 Days of Genesis written in story form. The next 50 "parts" will be after Dirge Of Cerberus. So yea…that's what I was going to say and now I have said it….oh yea, and if you want to feel all those happy, warm, gushy feelings, then listen to Glitter In The Air by Pink, You and Me by Lifehouse and Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. So you know what to do! --

Oh, and when you review, tell me if you want me to do a one shot with Genesis and Joanna. Feel free to even leave suggestions.


	7. Chapter 7

500 Days of Genesis

Disclaimer- Imagine the catastrophe that would happen if I didn't add one of these…well luckily I did!… What was I supposed to say???

* * *

Day 301

I know I'm stupid for telling Genesis I loved him when he was unconscious but put yourself in my shoes…well maybe it's best you don't, then you would fall quite a lot.

Day 302

I'm considering, and only considering, to tell Genesis what I feel in person. Can I put it off until, like….two years from now?

Day 303

Genesis woke up and almost I had to restrain myself from shouting Hallelujah! I did shout- You're alive! And then I proceeded to give him a giant bear hug. Then I blushed and ran out of the room.

That went well….

Day 304

Zack called me to tease me about yesterday……one day he'll understand, I hope.

Day 305

Oh no, the evil bitch of hell is here. She also goes by Alicebeth Joanne Boyer……she's also my twin sister.

Feel pity for me.

Day 306

My doom is slowly coming….damn I hate my life.

Day 307

Bright side- Genesis is out of the lab, not so bright side- the hurricane of disaster of my sister is here….. It's going to be HELL!

I need some earplugs.

Day 308

The first thing my sister told me was, you need some new clothes, yours are so out of style. Now I remember why I left home.

That's how I ended up being dragged across Midgar in search for clothes. Aww, fuck.

Day 309

Thank Gaia they invented music or else I would have lost the very last shred I had of sanity.

Thank Gaia they also invented text messaging- as you can guess I texted Genesis, Zack and Angeal. Sephy was getting his hair done. No wonder he keeps it so shiny…

Day 310

I was dozing off yesterday while my sister went and got some dresses and stuff when I had a dream. It was the most beautiful dream ever. It involved a song called You and Me and it also involved Genesis with me on a rooftop.

I hope dreams do come true.

Well they should because nightmares come true! Like that nightmare where my sister came back….ugg, then I woke up and realized it was real.

Day 311

I accidentally told Zack about my dream and guess what. The stupid jerk laughed. I think I blushed more than Genesis' hair, especially when he came outside of his office to see why Zack was dying of laughter.

I must learn to keep my mouth shut.

Day 312

Now Angeal knows. I really must learn not to tell anything to the puppy named Zack.

Day 313

I was teased mercilessly…Good thing Genesis is worth it.

Day 315

I really wouldn't mind being teased by Angeal and Zack but now Mr. Shampoo Commercial has joined the sport of, Who can tease Joanna the most, and sadly he's winning.

Backstabber.

Day 316

Stupid traitor hasn't let me live this down…. I swear if he keeps teasing me, he's going to have to have a funereal for his hair.

Day 317

Day 318

Ok, so something is officially up with Zack and Angeal, they haven't bugged my in what- two days??? What's up with that? I'm going to get some answers soon, like tomorrow.

Day 319

The thing I hate about first class soldiers is that they are always having missions. But somehow Genesis found out about my little dream.

Guess what- dreams do come true, and sometimes they're even better than when you were asleep.

I guess I'll have to thank the evil trio of doom.

Day 320

I'm on the happy cloud which probably explains why I haven't collided, or fallen over anything. That's the power of Genesis.

Day 321

Even Angeal, Zack and surprise, surprise, Sephy noticed how much happier I was. Zack said that love was stupid, Angeal said that Zack was stupid and then Sephy just stood there like the cool guy he is.

Then he said he was glad Genesis finally found someone and walked away. I think it was because he didn't want to listen to Angeal and Zack's childish antics.

That's at least why I walked away.

Day 322

Yea, I'm bored… I'm doodling hearts in my diary……damn, I've gone off the deep end.

Day 323

Well turns out my sister was still living at my apartment, I just didn't notice it…Wow, I'm really worse than usual…At least I haven't collided with an inanimate object yet.

Day 324

Scratch that- I just crashed into a pole. First accident in like 14 days. Wow, that's a new record!

Day 325

My sister is still here and turns out she had left for a couple of days (which explains why no food was missing, or my closet was still in semi-neat condition) and so she barely got back like three days ago. I had hoped she never returned.

Day 326

She ate my applesauce! How could she eat my applesauce! That's like the worst rule she could've broken, don't you know to NEVER take a girl's applesauce???!!!

Day 327

I'm still pissed off over the applesauce….that's so not fair. Not fair at all. There is not bright side to this situation- all I have left is yogurt and I hate yogurt….why do enjoy torturing me Gaia?

Day 328

I finally got over my applesauce. I bought ice cream instead.

Yes! Tomorrow genesis comes back from a short mission. I think I'll introduce him to my sister at lunch. I hope she likes him

Day 329

To say she likes him is a bit of an understatement. Ahh! I'm sorry, I just… I just can't…damn my sister. I'll just explain tomorrow. I'm in no mood to write.

Day 330

Turns out that introducing the floozy of my sister to Genesis was a very bad idea. Why, you may ask? Because they entire lunch I had to listen to her flirt with him. I had never wanted to throw my cup of iced tea on her, more than I did then.

Day 331

Give her a day and she already has his number, schedule and is friends with him. She's such a stalker…. And so much more, how can I genetically be related to her?

I bet you she was dropped here by aliens.

Day 332

I'm not going to murder my sister, I'm not going to murder my sister, I'm not going to murder my sister. I shall not commit premeditated murder.

Day 333

I won't kill myself over my sister's childish antics, the sad thing is- she's older. I truly hate that more than anything.

If only I had been born a minute and thirty seven seconds earlier.

Day 334

It's funny how I can go from total insane psychopath and the next I'm just another girl in love…. I know so totally bogus, but I guess I can't be all sarcastic and cynical about love now.

But I sure can try.

Day 335

So my wonderful sister dearest decided to ask me if I knew if Genesis had a girlfriend. I wanted to slap her then and there.

Day 336

For some reason my floozy of a sister has been hanging out at the office too much. Nothing good could come from that.

Day 337

I think Genesis has noticed how horrible I'm feeling because of Alicebeth because he asked me what's wrong and then gave me the day off.

I don't think I say this enough but I love him, I really truly do.

Day 338

So today started out as another shitty day in my horrible existence and my dearest sister Alice did nothing to help, instead she made everything worse.

But I guess Gaia decided to have mercy on me because Genesis said, in front of my sister, that he thought I was interesting and beautiful.

I swore I heard my sister's jaw drop.

Oh, man I wonder what torture Gaia has in store for me tomorrow.

Day 339

I guess Life has stopped hating me because today has been almost perfect. I say almost because I crashed into a desk, which I swear was not there!

Maybe it was because I was too busy staring at Genesis…… That's a possibility. But you didn't hear me say that.

Day 340

I'm debating to tell Genesis I love him. I know what you're probably asking, why the sudden change of heart?

Because it's Genesis for the love of all wonderfully gorgeous men! Yes, I know that made no sense, but who said I made any sense?

That's it! I belong in an asylum now.

Day 341

I think my sister is out to get me…. She keeps going on and on about Genesis this and Genesis that. I'm going to stab her with a carrot.

Day 342

Thank you Evil trio of Doom for taking care of my little pest problem, Alice, and "accidentally" getting her lost in Midgar.

You truly are magical SOLDIERS, and the three best friends that anybody could ever have.

Day 343

Turns out that my sister just loved her little adventure with MY, emphasis on my, best friends. I swear she's trying to take over everything.

Eh, I know, I sound bitter. But if you knew my sister, well you'd be just as bitter, or maybe even worse.

Day 345

I can not believe my sister has stopped this low. It is just not possible…. Compared to this, the applesauce incident seemed minor.

Day 346

She asked him out, like on a date, even after she heard what he told me. She still wants to date him!

Is she a complete moron? No, she's worse…..and the sad thing is, she thinks that she's right.

Day 347

So I asked my wonderful sister dearest why she was asking out Genesis when she knew what he felt about me. Want you know- here's the answer

This is why- " Because if you aren't going to go after him then I will. And I have absolutely no intention of letting him go. Besides, we're twins, it's not like I'll have to try that hard."

Yea, I wonder how we're related. What's more is that I wonder why I haven't kicked her out.

Day 348

I'm fuming. Which is why I left my house and came to the office. Then Mr. loveless shows up. You can guess how downhill things went after that.

Actually, for the first time they didn't. Is this life's lousy attempt to make me feel better?

Cause if it is, it's not working

……kind of.

Day 349

So then when I asked Genesis why he was going out with my sister this weekend guess what he replied. " Because I simply could not resist seeing you seethe with envy and go to any means possible to make sure that date did not go as planned."

I hate him, he knows me too well… But I guess it could be a good thing.

Day 350

You want to know what I did today?

I kissed Genesis…enough said.

* * *

Yeah, I know, I added her sister in and I think it's going to help my semi plot move along….you know what I just realized? I only have three more chapters of this and then it's bye- bye 500 days *waves* and then 100 Moments With You starts!

And about the applesauce obsession, it's just something that happened to me this week. I bought the little four packs of applesauce for myself and then I checked the fridge yesterday and turns out they were eaten by my twin! I still haven't let that go. Why, you may ask, well it's because it was MY applesauce! I am very possessive of applesauce and apples in particular…and I was left with yogurt instead, and I don't really like yogurt. At least he bought me some ice cream- it was rocky road. J

Ok, so I'm going to make this long author's note even longer by asking you, how many of you are psyched for FF13??? I know I am! I'm counting down the days and hours until the US release with all my fellow gamers in my class. My cousin who works at Wal-mart is even doing the night shift just for it. I'm also going to stay up and play videogames with all my insomniac gamer friends to celebrate it…yeah we're weird, but it's still really fun. I'm finally playing Arkham Asylum, so I'm super excited! So sorry for this long note and I'm glad that you have made it this far.

If you want me to get over the applesauce then you shall review. If not, then I shall stab you with a carrot as I did to my applesauce stealing twin…

Bye! - The applesauceless Joey AM


	8. Chapter 8

500 Days of Genesis

* * *

351-

I kissed Genesis! I kissed Genesis! I kissed Genesis! I kissed Genesis! I kissed Genesis!

Sometimes I think I'm a genius!

352-

Ok, so maybe kissing Genesis wasn't the best idea ever but it sure felt like the best idea ever. But now I don't want to face him……

Bright side is- I'm on vacation. All that happens on vacation stays back in vacation.

Yea, that made no sense. Well at least it sounded good in my head.

353

My sister is now yelling at me asking me why I had to steal her man. As if! Damn now she's threatening to take away from diary. Let her try! She won't succee-

354-

She truly is the devil's spawn. I guess it's time to call in the Evil Trio of Doom.

355-

So Zack, Sephiroth and Angeal all came to rescue me from my sister's manicured clutches. It was a somewhat, unordinary way of rescuing me. They had me jump into a Shinra chopper that Reno had commandeered.

Thank Gaia he was sober for at least a little while.

356-

Well I had some fun for a while but then Sephy had to leave and then it just wasn't fun for some reason. Of course it could also be because Zack almost got us killed.

To think it all started with him asking, What does this do, and pressing a button.

357-

So Zack is never to be allowed near the chopper again. That rules out some fun ideas.

358-

Ok so tomorrow, I'm officially off of vacation. Can I just tell Genesis I was drunk when I kissed him?

Eh, I guess not or else I would have also said some embarrassing things along with that.

359

I came back to find that Genesis was the exact same Loveless quoting boss he's always been.

Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't I kiss him? Should he at least be doing something? Showing at least the tiniest of emotions?

He just told me to go get him coffee.

Some things never change. You think all my inner turmoil would be worth a tiny little reaction.

360-

Wow. He kisses like a god.

Yep, that's right. He kissed me. I think that was the most polite way anyone has ever told me to shut up.

Then he told me that he was sick. After which he bolted before I could say anything.

It took me a grand total of five minutes to realize what he had said. At least he's worth the flu.

361-

Damn my head hurts but I still stand by what I said. He's definitely worth the flu!

I'm definitely headed to sleepy land.

362-

Aww Gaia! Why do you hate me! I'm sick! I'm freaking sick!

I blame that stupid redheaded Loveless quoting freak named Genesis! I take that back he isn't worth the flu!

363-

My nose is so stuffed up. I can barely breathe! Help me Gaia! I'm dying!

I hate you Genesis!

364-

The sad part is he's not even sick anymore! And the stupid jerk is going on some mission!

365-

He's gone! He said goodbye and gave me chicken soup. I feel like shit but he still called me beautiful.

I almost said I loved him but I ended up coughing. Which was then followed by some sneezing and some more coughing and before I could say anything he left.

I hate you whoever controls sneezing and coughing.

366-

I'm stupid and a moron and so much more. I ran in the pouring rain wearing only my chocobo pajamas (yes I know I'm childish) chasing after a kitty.

Why? Because he had red fur and pretty blue eyes. I named him Genesis and gave him a copy of Loveless.

I know I'm insane.

367-

I love my kitty. He's so soft and wonderful and he keeps making me sneeze. But he's so pretty! But I keep on sneezing.

It's not fair.

368-

Angeal came for a little while to keep me company and then he saw the Genesis kitty and he laughed. Then he saw how Genesis no.2 treated Loveless and laughed saying that if Genesis ever found out that a copy of Loveless had been damaged by a cat named just like him he'd probably set fire to everything in sight.

I responded by sneezing. He took that as a yes.

369-

Zack came over and he played all day with my cat. Ha-ha, the puppy and the cat. How cute.

368-

Sephy came to visit me today, I think he was here because Angeal forced him to and he was curious to why I had named my cat Genesis.

Then I showed him how Genesis the cat and the real Genesis were so alike. They both a love for Loveless, had reddish brown hair/ fur and blue eyes and then for the final touch. They got attention from everyone.

Then Sephiroth said, they also love you the most out of everyone.

That was the sweetest thing he has ever said.

369-

I called Genesis last night, well actually he called me and I told him about Genesis the cat. I think he was a tad bit insulted but then I told him that I loved my kitty as much as him.

Then sister ruined the moment by taking the phone away. She's evil I tell you! EVIL!

370-

Genesis came back! And I'm finally better!

Now to go see him!

Damn my sister! She already left! Oh no! She's not getting there before me!

371-

I succeeded, kind of… you see as I was going up some stairs I managed to fall. So my sister got to Genesis' office. Then Zack phoned in to tell him I had fallen and was unconscious.

Then it was Genesis to the rescue! He took me to the hospital….Have I ever mentioned I hate needles?

I ended up passing out in Genesis' arms. I'm never going to live this down am I?

372-

So after my latest trip to the hospital, I have decided to be more careful.

Zack already has money on when I'm going to fall. The faith he has in me is so touching.

373-

The puppy somehow got Angeal and Sephy to participate in his little bet. Well I'll show them! I'll show them the great Joanna Boyer is invincible!

Well when I'm not faced with needles I am.

374-

One day down a lifetime to go! I almost fell but luckily I didn't! That's a very good thing!

I really should stop staring at Genesis. That's usually how I end up in these accidents.

375-

Ah! Why Gaia! Why must you hate me so much! I just had to take an epic fall in the Shinra lobby. Everyone saw!

Why do you greatly dislike me Gaia?

376-

Sephiroth won the bet. Stupid backstabber. At least he bought me some ice cream with it.

377-

I showed Genesis my kitty. It was weird to see him hold a cat like he was afraid he would bite him. He can go into battle, kill countless of men, face the great General Sephiroth and yet he's afraid of a cat.

Life sometimes makes no sense.

378-

Genesis was so nice today. He bought my kitty a little bell. It was so cute to see him playing with a cat.

Hehe, I got a picture. You know, I just realized something. I've known Genesis for over a year!

Wow, I've spent an entire year with this Loveless quoting freak. It's a good thing I love him so much. But you didn't hear me say that.

379-

My sister is pure evilness. She went and asked out Genesis when I was there.

I broke a pencil in half.

380-

I'm currently eating peanut butter while watching TV. I hate my life. Why? Because my sister and Genesis are out on a date.

I hate this.

Uh-Oh, I just got peanut butter stuck on the ceiling. How am I going to get it off now?

381-

Peanut butter is still stuck up there. At least Alicebeth hasn't seen it yet. She would freak cause she's allergic to peanut butter. Actually she's allergic to peanuts but peanuts are the main ingredient in peanut butter. Hmmmm…..I wonder how much butter is in peanut butter?

382-

The peanut butter is still stuck up there. I told Angeal about it and he told me that one time when he and Genesis were kids they got peanut butter stuck on his ceiling and that as far as they know it's still there.

I wonder how long my peanut butter is going to stay up there. I can just imagine myself when I'm old and still looking up at my peanut butter.

383-

I told Genesis about the peanut butter. He smirked and said he knew I would do something strange like that to let my anger out.

So he's psychic now? Great, exactly what they world needs, a psychic soldier.

384-

I'm in a deep load of trouble. Well the peanut butter fell down at the worst possible time. It fell on my sister and I think a already wrote this but she's allergic to peanuts. Yea, she freaked. Worst of all it was when she was getting ready to go out on a date with Genesis.

385-

Stupid psychic soldier. He said I was going to go to extreme measures to stop the date. He was right.

It's even worse he showed up at my house to gloat. I should throw peanut butter on him but that would be a waste.

386-

I thought I had stopped the date but my sister is too damn stubborn! So they rescheduled it. Now I need to think of a way to stop that date.

387-

My sister and Genesis once again went on a date. This time I threw ice cream at the TV and forced Zack to watch chick flicks with me.

I don't know which one of us cried the most.

388-

My sister is out with Genesis again and here I am once again stuck with the puppy and Angeal. I think we'll call Sephiroth later on.

I wonder if he'll let me braid his hair.

389-

I'm such an awesome friend! I braided ALL of Sephiroth's hair. But then he undid all of the braids.

Jerk wad.

390-

Ok, so Zack's desperately attempting to make me feel better. Today he made me listen to a song called Misery Business then in a manner that even Angeal would be proud of, he gave me a speech. He told me all these things that I didn't under stand but the bottom line was go get Genesis and show you're sister who's the boss.

At least that's what I think the bottom line was. I don't know. I spaced out after the fist couple of words.

391-

Ok I came to work today determined to tell Genesis what I felt only to find out he had a mission.

Not cool Gaia! Not cool!

392-

Ok on the bright side, I get some more time to tell Genesis that I love him right. But then that just gives me more time to chicken out.

Ah! Why couldn't I just have gotten drunk and told him?

393-

That's it's I'm going to get drunk and tell him. I know it's very bad to get drunk especially when you're accident prone like me but it's for a good cause. It's for a very good cause.

394-

Angeal specifically prohibited me from getting drunk.

Doesn't he want me to succeed in my love life?

He gave me the worst advice ever! He said to be myself and to just tell him. Yeah, right, like that'll work.

395-

Well today he came back and I almost told him. In fact I was ready to and all when suddenly she happened.

Oh yes, my wonderful sister dearest came in and told Genesis she was so happy to see him! Then she kissed him.

To think I was going to tell him I loved him

396-

397-

So I was listening to Misery Business last night and then I watched the music video. All I can say is that I'm glad that whore got what she deserved.

If only my sister got what she had coming.

398-

I finally cracked. So I was walking with my asshole of a sister and Genesis to the office. Then when I thought that things could not get any worse guess what she says.

" So Genesis do you want to go to Costa Del Sol with me?"

That was the final straw. I turned- I had been walking ahead of them the whole time- and with speed that even surprised Genesis I slapped Alicebeth.

Yup, that's right- I finally slapped my sister. Then I remembered the music video to Misery Business. So I guess you know what I did. Her face was priceless. Then I walked away.

And keep in mind that this was in the Shinra lobby. In front of EVERYONE.

" _I never meant to brag but I got him where I want him now, Whoa, It was never my intention to brag, or to steal him away from you now, but god does it feel so good, cause I got him where I want him now and if you could then you know you would, cause god it just feels so-_

_It just feels so good"_

I love you Paramore.

399-

I know I shouldn't but I feel so proud of myself. It just felt that good, especially the part where I took out her fake boobs. The words she said next will forever make me laugh.

" How did you know they were fake?!"

" Gaia wouldn't be cruel enough to give you double Ds when all I have are Bs. Do the math. Besides, weren't you the one who said we were twins?"

" But I'm the older twin! I'm supposed to be better then you!"

Best part is, Genesis smirked. Then when he walked me home he said " I always knew you would resort to extreme measures instead of taking a more rational approach but nothing prepared me for what you did today." The he did something that even caught me off guard.

He kissed me. Eh, maybe it wasn't that surprising…

400-

It felt good. Both last night and two days ago.

To think it all started with a song called Misery Business.

* * *

Yes! Alicebeth finally got what she deserved! I know how many of you hated Alicebeth. So as you can tell the inspiration of this chapter came from Paramore's Misery Business.

If you haven't seen it then I command you to see it! Go!

Ok and many of you will wonder why I used peanut butter a lot in this chapter. Well I have strange habit of watching TV while eating peanut butter and for some reason I got so mad that my peanut butter went flying. It landed in my twin's hair.

I'll never forget his face.

Wow, so now I only have two more chapters to go before it's the end. It seems so strange to see that I've actually written so many chapters!

And this is an answer to Sage's review. Since it was anonymous I could reply so I'll just reply here.

Having a twin is pretty cool at times but sometimes it's annoying. I'll have food in the fridge and then when I look it's in my twin's mouth. But the cool thing about him is that whenever I'm sad or feeling down he'll just know and try to make me feel better.

It also helps to have a twin when you need money or a guinea pug for all your crazy schemes. Or even someone to have fun with.

Now please review, review and review! You guys have absolutely no idea of how happy it makes me when I see people favoriteing my story and reviewing.

If you don't want peanut butter missiles launched towards your head then you will review! BTW- peanut butter missiles don't hurt, their actually quite good!


	9. Chapter 9

500 Days of Genesis

* * *

Day 400

Ahhh, I hate my life. Tomorrow is the day I dread the most.

Day 401

I'm now 22. I'm old!

Day 402

Who the fuck told Zack, Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth and all the Turks that it was my birthday? Whoever it was… you are a dead man.

Yes, I'm talking about you Zack.

Day 403

Well the only good thing about my birthday is that I got to beat up Zack and Reno as a gift. I love having first class soldiers as my best buds.

Day 404

Now it's back to normal. I still have to figure out what to do with Alicebeth though. I wonder, do you think she'll notice if I throw her clothes out of my window?

Day 405

Can I just kick her out? Naw, probably not… She'd probably still stay here and take all of my food.

Day 406

I didn't expect this at all! I got a birthday party and I even got to use Reno and Zack as a piñata. Except, they didn't have candy.

Day 407

I hate hiccups! During my party I was with Genesis and then we were talking and it seemed like he was about to kiss me when-

I got hiccups.

Damn my hiccups! You ruined such a pretty moment. Aww, fuck. I'm hiccupping again!

Day 408

Funny I just got a prank call from someone who claimed to be my mother and who said that they were coming over to Midgar to see how I was doing.

What a bad joke.

Day 409

….turns out it's not a joke. Oh Gaia, help me please.

Day 410

Oh no…. it's a family reunion. My dear mother is here.

Gaia, I hate my life. Well, actually I hate my family even more.

Day 411

My mother is here and she's just finished criticizing me for how I run my life and asking me why I haven't gotten a boyfriend yet and gotten married and all those wonderful things.

Someone shoot me NOW!

Day 412

I'm getting a migraine and it hurts like- there aren't even words to describe how I feel. That's it I'm going to the office, facing a drunk and horny Reno is better than my mother.

Day 413

I wonder if I can sleep in the Shinra building….at least that would save me from my mother.

Day 414

Has the world started coming to an end? Genesis was actually nice to me! He asked me why I was so sad so I told him all about my mother and how she keeps trying to get me to find someone because she's convinced that I'm going to die alone.

And guess what he did….

He offered to be my pretend boyfriend.

Day 415

Ok, how do I break this to my mom. I have a boyfriend. Who's in soldier and is my boss.

You know that sounds so bad. Never mind the fact that my mother hates soldiers.

Day 416

Well, I just had a somewhat mother daughter moment and just as I was about to explain Genesis to my mother when Alicebeth bursts in and tells my mom about Genesis.

On the bright side- mom knows about Genesis now. Not so bright side- she wants to meet him as soon as possible.

Day 417

I feel sorry for Genesis. He has to face the wrath of my mother.

Day 418

When I told Genesis about the things my mother has done to all my past boyfriends she felt weren't good enough for me, I swear he paled..

I find it sad that he can charge into battle like it's the most natural thing in the world and yet he's afraid of my mother. One of life's little mysteries.

Day 419

My mother wants to meet my friends. When she meets Zack she's going to have a heart attack.

I need to tell him to lay off of the sugar.

Day 420

Dinner tomorrow night with Genesis, Sephiroth, Angeal and Zack.

This ought to be interesting

Day 421

Forget interesting, this dinner was just a mess. By end of this Sephiroth had wanted to slice up my mother with masamuse. Angeal looked like he wanted the puppy to have an off button and Zack asked for more pie.

Three frikken times. Only Genesis looked normal. Well actually he looked like he was hoping something bad didn't happen.

That made two of us.

Day 422

My mother kept telling me that she was….surprised is to put it mildly, to see me have so many male friends and not a single girl friend.

Why did mothers have to be so picky?

She also told me she didn't like Genesis' hair.

Day 423

My mother is worse than I thought! She thought Sephiroth was my "boyfriend" gee no wonder why she didn't like his hair. She's probably jealous of how awesome it is! Now I have to explain to her that Genesis is my "boyfriend".

Day 424

So I explained it to her and now we're all one big happy bunch…. She wants to meet him. I have a feeling this is not going to go well….AT ALL!

Why couldn't my family be normal?

Day 425

Tomorrow is the dinner. Oh Gaia, please show me a little bit of love and let it go really boring and uneventful….please!

Day 426

Gaia, you must really have it out for me.

Day 427

Let me give you a quick recap of last night's events. Genesis had a little incident in the training room leaving his usual outfit a little burnt meaning he had to use something of Sephiroth's. Turns out all Sephy has is black so of course my mother had to criticize Genesis on how he looked like he was going to a funeral. Then we get to the restaurant and one of Genesis' ex girlfriends recognizes him. Not cool.

Then the masterpiece! My mother insulted Banora apples. She criticized the chef for making what she called, " a disgrace to apple pies everywhere". It was Banoran apple pie. She basically insulted Genesis.

You hate me Gaia don't you, just admit it.

Day 428

You still haven't admitted it.

Day 429

Nope, you still are in denial! Admit it- you hate me! What did I do wrong?

Day 430

Ok, maybe you don't hate me. Genesis came over to my house with a bouquet of roses and although the gesture is quite nice, I'm actually allergic. But still I still kept them even if it means I'll keep sneezing.

Day 431

Still sneezing…. Maybe I will get rid of all of the flowers.

Nah, I'll keep one.

Day 432

Well today I fell like the complete klutz I am. Fell right into Genesis' arms. Am I the only one who sees the irony in that?

Day 433

Zack's been acting strange lately. Last time I saw him like this it was because Sephy took his candy and flushed it down the toilet.

Sephiroth better not have done something as mean as that again!

Day 434

The puppy's been busy moping…Poor little puppy, his girlfriend broke up with him. Stupid little puppy, he's going drinking to "forget his troubles". Reno's such a bad influence.

Day 435

I don't know if I should go drinking with Zack or spend the night with my mother.

That one answers itself

Day 436

I feel like shit….I should have never gone with Zack drinking. I'm going to spend the entire day next to the toilet puking.

The sad part is, I didn't even drink alcohol.

Day 437

Oh no. It's the end of my life. My mother is busy lecturing Genesis because she thinks I'm pregnant.

Oh Gaia, kill me now!

Day 438

Genesis is a keeper. Being able to keep his cool while my mother tried to lecture him on having safe sex. To think it could have all been avoided if I hadn't been puking all over the floor and complaining that I was dying.

Zack, please start running.

* Note to self- remember to never go drinking with Zack…. I just HAD to learn the hard way.

Day 439

I couldn't find Zack today. Hmmm….I wonder why.

He just texted me saying he's still hung-over. Zack, you're such a liar!

Day 440

Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire! No quite literally. I told Genesis it was Zack who was responsible for the little lecture my mom gave him. Now Zack is being chased by a very angry Genesis.

And yes, Zack's pants are on fire.

Day 441

Well the puppy got out of it alive but only because Angeal stopped laughing for long enough to restrain Genesis.

Day 442

Well, now I'm not able to even look Genesis in the eyes. I feel so embarrassed, Gaia!

That's not fair….

Day 443

Well after a long talk with Genesis (It was in a janitor's closet because Angeal and Sephiroth couldn't think of a better place) we're now over that little awkward situation my mother put us in.

I can't wait until she has to go back to Costa Del Sol with Alicebeth.

Day 444

Ok so we're cool now and that….. But we're still nothing. Just a little more than friends but nothing else. Men are so confusing…..

Day 445

I just had a very strange little day dream. What if I had kids with Genesis??????? O.O That would be soooooo weird.

I really need to get my work done instead of daydreaming.

Day 446

Yeah, I hope no one except for me ever reads this because yesterday's little…..dream is something that's going to haunt me for a while now.

On a better note, my mother's leaving tomorrow! Yes! Isn't that just the greatest news ever!

Day 447

Happiest day of my sorry life! My mother is leaving. I bet you somewhere, people in the life stream are singing.

At least I am, even if it is off key and horrible.

Day 448

Yes! My mother is gone along with my horrible twin! Yes!

I'm finally free! Free! Free!

Shit, I fell. Huh, I have one missed call from…..Holy Lifestream! It's from Genesis!

Day 449

Guess who's going out to dinner tomorrow night?

Me, that's who! And guess with who?

A gorgeously hot and awesome redheaded Loveless quoting SOLDIER. I guess that just gave it away….

Day 450-

He kissed me and then I giggled like the immature hopeless romantic I am.

Then I said I love you.

I don't know who was happier, me or him. It still felt good though.

* * *

I know I didn't update like I always do but I had a really bad case of writer's block, that and the flu. Well now that I'm better here's your update.

*Sigh* this is the second to the last chapter. Now I need to find a way to make it awesomely awesome…any ideas?

Anyways, there's a little story behind 437 and 438. It involves my older sister Emilee who came back from her second year at college with a new boyfriend. Well she had eaten something bad and I don't remember what it was but it made her puke nonstop and my mom thought she was pregnant. Well that was a family reunion we'll never forget…. Anyways that was what gave me the random idea of putting that in there. That and trying to see Genesis act like dad….can you imagine that?!

Well on that strange note, I leave you all. Until next week-hopefully! In the meantime go do something productive like leaving me a review. Then go hug a tree because even trees deserve lots of love

-Joey AM


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 450- **

**Yea, I'm happy………..actually I'm bubbly. I just remembered how it felt to kiss Genesis. It's like heaven only better- like a lot better!**

**Day 451-**

**So guess what I found on my desk? Flowers! And more flowers! Even though I'm allergic I'm still keeping them. Why? Because they're from Genesis! If it's from Genesis then I'm so keeping them.**

**Even if it means my nose won't leave me alone. **

**Day 452-**

**I had a fun time with Zack today. He was busy hiding from Sephy. Of course I had to "accidentally" tell Sephiroth where the puppy was. **

**Revenge is sweet. **

**That's what you get Zack for making me get drunk. Yes, I still remember.**

**Day 453-**

**I don't know how but a little bird, cough cough Zack cough cough, told Genesis' fan clubs that I'm his girlfriend.**

**I'm about to be killed by rabid fan girls. HEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEE!**

**Day 454-**

**I'm scared to go outside. Who knows what evil little over obsessed girls can do?**

**The sad part is I once helped them. I feel so ashamed. *insert sad face***

**Day 455-**

**Genesis had to come get me and the first thing I see is eggs flying at my face.**

**It's glad to see how much those little stalkers love me. To think I once helped them get Genesis' number. But of course they don't remember…evil little conniving devils.**

**Day 456-**

**I have outsmarted the devils known as the Red Leathers and the Study Group. I feel a like genius! **

**Umbrellas are all powerful and awesome. They also make formidable weapons.**

**Day 457-**

**Wow. I feel sorry for Genesis. Apparently his fan girls don't like that he's dating some random stranger ( aka me) so they threw buckets and buckets of paint on him.**

**Yellow is so not his color.**

**Day 458-**

**I'm trapped in the Shinra lobby. Now that fan girls have declared war no one is safe. Even the Silver Stalkers ( my name for Sephy's fan club) have decided to throw things at me. You know I'm really regretting have SOLDIERS as my best friends. **

**At least Reno doesn't have a fan club. All he has an angry group of ex girlfriends.**

**Day 459-**

**Freedom at last! Genesis and I just had to run for our lives! We decided to get out of Shinra by using Zack as bait for evil fan girls. Poor puppy had to be sacrificed. **

**Well of course he wasn't a distraction for very long because Genesis decided to crash into something. That's not the greatest idea when you're trying to make a quiet escape.**

**So of course we had to run like hell was chasing us. Somehow we ended up going in circles around Midgar and we still didn't lose those evil brats. **

**That is until we climbed up a fire escape. Then it started raining on us. **

**It was just like one of those crappy romance movies. The perfect end for a less than perfect day.**

**Day 460-**

**Ok, so something weird happened today. A little girl from Genesis' fan club was in the office and she kept following him around.**

**Should I be worried?**

**Day 461-**

**Little weird girl, whose name is Emily, was back here again. Apparently Genesis let her follow him around if his fan clubs would leave me and him alone.**

**Creepy little girl staring at me…… Right now I would gladly take the over obsessive fan girls than that creepy little weirdo.**

**Day 562-**

**I'm starting to think that little girl is from one of those horror movies. She just keeps staring at me like she's trying to blow my head up using her mind.**

**She's probably trying to brainwash me into stop being Genesis' girlfriend!**

**You know I once wanted to be a teacher. Still do, but after seeing this little girl, I'm having second thoughts.**

**Day 463-**

**Oh shit. I was doing my job, which basically consists of doing the paperwork Genesis is supposed to do, when I stood up to get Genesis' usual cup of black coffee.**

**I turned around and creepy little Emily is right behind me like in one of those movies where everyone gets killed.**

**I hope I'm not one of those who gets killed in the first five minutes.**

**Day 464-**

**I fear for my life. Tomorrow I'm going to have Sephy and Angeal or even Zack with me.**

**I don't trust the little redheaded devil named Emily.**

**Day 465-**

**Officially freaked out! Little Evil just pushed me against a wall and told me to stay away from Genesis or else…**

**She had scissors in her had. **

**Scary thoughts. Why can't Genesis see how evil and whacked out this girl is?**

**Are all eight years this scary?**

**Day 466-**

**I'm am absolutely never ever going to take Zack's advice again. I gave Emily candy and now she's on sugar high. That's wayyy more scarier than when she's giving me that creepy little girl stare. **

**She decorated Genesis' papers with purple markers. Greeeeat. Tip of advice- NEVER do anything Zack tells you to. It just makes everything worse. **

**Day 467-**

**That's it! I've had it! I am not going to spend another day letting that little demon child staring at me.**

**I'm going to spend my day hiding out in Angeal's office. At least there I won't get killed.**

**Day 468-**

**Angeal has a mission today. Damn.**

**Day 469-**

**I know! I'll get Sephy to talk to Emily! With his awesome hair and his super long sword he'll scare the living daylights out of her.**

**Day 470-**

**Plan Sephy didn't work. Now Sephy and Emily are friends.**

**Gaia's against me. So far she's winning. **

**Day 471-**

**I guess all I can do is hope. Hope I don't get murdered by an evil little girl.**

**That sounds so pathetic, even for my standards.**

**Day 472-**

**I tried to get Genesis to tell Emily to leave. He has no power over her. Apparently she's BOTH of his fan club's presidents.**

**I'm majorly screwed. Not to mention DEAD! **

**Day 473-**

**I'm officially saying goodbye to this world. No wonder Emily wants to kill me. She's the total Genesis fanatic.**

**Why did he have to be so ridiculously good looking and awesome and not to mention famous? **

**If he wasn't then he wouldn't have fan clubs and I wouldn't have to worry about insane little fanatics who want to kill me. **

**Day 474-**

**Genesis is insane. He is officially insane.**

**Day 475-**

**I'm stuck as a babysitter for the little red headed demon named Emily. At least it's good practice for when I become a teacher right?**

**I just hope that no kid is ever as scary as Emily. Please Genesis come back soon! I can't stand having to take care this little demon child. Why couldn't he have left her with his house keeper? Why did I have to suffer? Why???**

**Day 476-**

**Little Miss Special, apparently doesn't like anything orange. She threw carrots at me and then dumped her orange all over me. **

**I'm never going to have kids. EVER.**

**Day 477-**

**Genesis hasn't come back, and I'm still being tortured by that evil little demon child.**

**Why does Gaia hate me so damn much?**

**Day 478-**

**I can't sleep. I'm scared that if I close my eyes for more than a second I'll see Emily standing over me, ready to kill me. **

**Day 479-**

**Reno is a genius. Leaving Emily with the Evil Trio of Doom is the best thing I could have done that little kid. **

**Now I can go to sleep knowing that I won't get killed by some overly obsessive eight year old.**

**Day 480-**

**Oh shit! Oh shit! I have lost evil Emily. Evil trio of Doom let her out of their sight for more than five minutes and BAM! She disappeared. We're so dead!**

**Huh? A text from Reno.**

**Uh-oh…**

**-----**

**Yea, evil redhead bucket of joy named Emily decided to get Reno to help her highjack a Shinra chopper. Reno was drunk at the time so now I'm stuck trying to find them before they do something incredibly…**

**They went and did something stupid.**

**Day 481-**

**So I had to basically jump onto a helicopter, wrestle beer from Reno, get Emily to stop trying to kill me, text the evil trio of doom a call for help and pilot an aircraft. All at the SAME time.**

**I deserve a medal. Instead I got arrested by Shinra. **

**Day 482-**

**I'm in jail. Waiting for someone to bail me out. I've been in here for 2 days! The longest and most horrible two days in my life!**

**Apparently it was just four hours. It's not even tomorrow which is today in my diary.**

**Day 483-**

**I am never, absolutely never, ever forgiving that pigtailed demon. NEVERRR!**

**Day 484-**

**Oh shit. Apparently the red pigtailed demon is Genesis' cousin. **

**Why must you hate me Gaia? Now I have to feel guilty about almost strangling Genesis' younger cousin. I hate Genesis! He left me with that little demon! **

**Genesis gets the silent treatment for today. **

**Day 485-**

**Still silent. I don't care that Genesis is so good looking, and awesome. I am staying silent.**

**Day 486-**

**You know, I should hate Genesis for what he did. I seriously feared for my life and thought that little girl should be kept in the loony bin.**

**Well I'm glad to say I at least put up a good fight. I lasted two days giving Genesis the silent treatment. Then he kissed me. **

**The war is officially over.**

**Day 487-**

**So Genesis decided to be nice and formally introduce me to his younger cousin Emily. She seemed nice but I still remember when she got me in jail. Not one of the best experiences in my life.**

**Needless to say, I watched that little girl like a hawk. She still freaks me out.**

**Day 488-**

**OhmyGaia. Genesis asked me to move in with him.**

***jaw drops* **

**I so did not see that one coming.**

**Day 489-**

**I asked Genesis why he wanted me to move in with him and he told me I passed. I was Huh??? ( you know like how Zack does when you use incredibly long words or talk for a really lone time) and he said I passed his family's test. It proved to him that I liked him for who he was and not because he was Commander Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER first class but because he was…Genesis.**

**I called him a moron. He laughed and said that that proved to him that I liked him. Usually girls just swooned. **

**I break the rules! Yea!**

**Day 490-**

**I got a letter today. I got offered a position in teaching. It's in Junon. **

**Junon is not next to Midgar. Midgar is where Genesis is. **

**What the hell do I do?????**

**Day 491-**

**Genesis or teaching? **

**Why couldn't it be in Midgar?**

**Day 492-**

**And the question of the day is: The hell do I do?**

**An answer would be very greatly appreciated.**

**Day 493-**

**No answer still. You know Gaia, you might have all of eternity but I don't, so an answer in about a minute would help me.**

**At least drop in some advice… **

**Dotdotdot does not qualify as advice.**

**Day 494-**

**Genesis is going to Wutai so I have a few days to figure out what to do. Ok, I have to think. **

**Think Joanna think! **

**I just succeeded in giving myself a headache. And that helps in no way whatsoever. **

**Day 495-**

**On one side we have Genesis. He's so sweet and awesome and I know that I feel something really strong for him. I think it's love.**

**Then I have that teaching offer. Junon isn't too far but then the long distance thing never works out. **

**I know! I could somehow get Junon to come all the way next to Midgar and ta-da! Problem solved! Now how am I going to move an entire city?**

**Day 496-**

**Damn life making everything so hard… why couldn't everything be sugar and rainbows? Because then we'd all act like Zack and that would be hell.**

**Day 497-**

**You hate me Gaia. Only you would make me have to choose. Just so you know you're number one on my people I hate list. The sad part is you aren't even a person. **

**Day 498-**

**What am I going to do, on one side, I have Genesis. On the other side I have all of my dreams.**

**So tell me what do I do? ……..You know you aren't helping very much.**

**Day 499-**

**I have no clue of what I want to say. Part of me wants to scream yes, yes, yes like the hopeless romantic I am and stay with Genesis. But the other part of me wants to stop and think.**

**What if it doesn't work? What if I throw away my dreams and everything I wanted for something that's doomed. **

**I have no clue of what to do. So I come to you for advice and yes even though you're just a diary, I have figured out how you're going to help me. I'm going to read through every single one of your pages and either I leave or I stay.**

**It's your call. Please make the right choice.**

**Day 500-**

* * *

**501-**

**For the first time I feel at peace. I haven't shouted at the world and I haven't fallen and gotten a concussion. I guess what I'm trying to say is that life has taken a turn for me. I just realized that in these five hundred days I've spent writing in this diary, I've learned one important thing.**

**I love him. I love Genesis more than I thought possible. Even when I hated him and when I said I didn't love him, I loved him. **

**For once I'm not afraid and even though I'm not sure about this I want to give this a chance.**

**So I said screw it all. I'm staying here with Genesis.**

……**Now I just need to wait until he gets back from Wutai to tell him. **

* * *

**Wow. I finished. I actually finished 500 Days Of Genesis! Well this isn't going to be a very long author's note since there isn't much to say other than it's been awesome. **

**I really appreciate everyone of you guys who reviewed and who would keep me going. I'm really glad that you guys have stuck it through and I hope the ending doesn't disappoint. Of course many of you can guess what happens next…. **

**So thanks to- XxXChiharu-Chan-1000springsXx, xxDarkAssassinxx, -Eris-92, FinalFantasyFreak92,Sage, tervas19, Fourth Remnant, GaarasMyBoyzz, silver mercy, Panasonic6, ZakuReno, misslaurnk, TintenZauberin, Lisa Marie M., spopococ,Saida2323-, wierdlycrazygoth666, Piper-Knight, Paladingrats, TigerRaiken, TornAngelWings. Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed. Your guys' reviews made me want to make this story more interesting than it originally was going to be. **

**Of course I also want to thank all of you who read the story even if you never reviewed. It really did feel good to see all the hits 500 Days had. **

**So 500 Days is done but it's not the last you'll hear from Joanna. Since you guys wanted an actual story I'm making 100 moments with you ( that's the title for right now, I don't know if I'll change it later on) . It shows the most important parts of this story and details how Jo and Genesis met. **

**So until later…**

**-The One and Only Joey AM**


End file.
